Working with your baby sister
by Aobi
Summary: Adria was nervous of joining Raw at first without her older brother's permission but she took the chances. But will Adria survive as a WWE diva or will she make more foes then friends during her time.Short summary i know OCx?
1. The center of attention

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_a/n-_**

aobi- hi everyone um well this is my first time making a wrestling fanfic so please correct me anytime you need to

cece- you forgot to say it

aobi- oh yea IM AOBI

cece- so I must be cece

aobi and cece- and we are CAobi

aobi- now sorry about being shy at first its just that i never done this type of fanfic before

cece- either have I

aobi- but anyway in this story I made Jeff Hardy and Maria back on Raw so thats a change and

cece- and I have to say what the hell is with the name Adria

aobi- shut up my brother helped me right greg

greg- yes i did

aobi- anyway i made Randy Orton have a baby sister so If you have any concerns ask me

cece- on with the story

Caobi does not own WWE/Raw/Smackdown/whatever or any of the characters except Adria

* * *

The New diva

As I paces back and forth in the women's locker I start to shakes with nervous emotion passing through my mind. I wait and wait until my song starts but it never came yet which made me more nervous of how long they were taking. _'oh god what will happen when i walk out there....will the crowd laugh, will they boo at me oh god this is so unbearable' _I thought as I stroke my hand through my dark blue hair. _'This is so huge I mean my first debut on Raw this is so exciting yet so scary I mean said he wanted it to be a huge surprise to the fans and he haven't even told any of his wrestlers about a new diva which concludes I will be a complete stranger to everyone' _Then after the match with Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro. Then I saw on the screen Vince McMahon brought out two chairs a table and my contract that I was soon to sign infront of a full crowd.

"Now....Last week.....I said that I would be making some changes to Raw...." he said as the started to cheer louder

"And I said that we would be having a special guest being add to our little Raw family....So I'm going to announce who this is person right here right now.......she is Adria." then my song 4ever by The Veronicas started to play which means it was time to show myself. I walked on stage wearing a silver skirt with a white fur trim to it matching high-heel boots and a designer matching bra under a silver coat. I walked on the stage with the best smile I could do and gave small waves to the crowd as I made my way to the ring. Until I finally made it to inside the ring threw my hands up and blew kisses to the crowd. _'So far no one is booing at me' _I thought as I sat on one of th chair and sat on the other while my contract and a pen on the table.

"Wow Jerry a new diva on Raw isn't that amazing!" Micheal Cole said

"Yea you have to admitted thats she has a face which is cute as a button." Jerry replied

"And she has a figure like no other Diva on Raw"

"The real question is does she has moves to go along with her appearance" then Vince gave me a mic of my own to use.

"Now as you may not know.........This is---" but then Vince was interrupted by Randy Orton's song playing which means he was coming to the ring. But when he came out he didn't look happy to see me here at all. So he walked up here real fast and got into the ring and stared at me.

"Now why do you think Randy Orton came out for?" Jerry asked

"I don't know but he looks pretty mad at our soon to be Diva Adria" Micheal replied

"Now....Adria why are you here?" Randy asked me

"I'm here to sign my contract big brother." I replied

"I don't think so baby sister." he said as he grabbed my hand

"Big brother baby sister? Are they-" Micheal said

"Yup I believe they are siblings." Jerry added

"Yes I am Randall and your not gonna stop me" I slipped away away from his grip and went to the small table, grab the pen _'Adria Michelle Orton' _I signed then I picked up the contract and showed around to the crowd which made them scream and cheer. Then I stopped and stared at Randy while my music played.

"And here's our new Diva Adria"Vince said as he raise my hand in the air which made me turn my head away from Randy and smile to the crowd.

"Adria where do you think your going?" Randy asked me as we walked back stage

"I'm going to mind my own business which you don't now how to."I said making my way to Vince's office.

"Adria don't you walk away from me." Randy said dad like

"Your not Daddy Andy." I explained using the nickname I used when we were kids

"Randy let me explain I saw her in the gym one day and she was doing some killer move so I walked up to her and asked she had in interest in becoming wrestler on Raw but she said I don't think my brother Randall would approve of this but I talked into it so its my fault" Vince explained

"I still don't want my baby sister being here making stoylines with male wrestlers and walking in the ring half naked"Randy implied

"First of all I'm 23 years old I do what I want to do." I pouted in the chair

"Dria I'm not falling for your childish actions." he said crossing his arms over his chest

"But please Andy I won't do nothing stupid." I stated

"-sigh-fine you can stay but you are not allowed to date any of the wrestlers" Randy said

"But brother that's not fair?!"

"They are all to old for you, now come on let me introduce you to some people"Randy said offering me his arm which I took and off we went.

* * *

a/n-

aobi- CLIFFHANGER

cece-YAY!!!!

aobi- don't you just love them

readers- NO

aobi- ok how did they get in here

cece- I have no clue -shakes head-

aobi- right? seriously how did they?

cece- greg do you know

greg- i'm just your manager i'm ot the director

aobi- then who is- never mind um the outfit that Adria is at this website: .com/images/product/medium/70421_2_.jpg

cece- please R&R

aobi- or I'll cut your privates off

cece- AOBI NO THREATEN THE READERS

aobi- fine

CAOBI- bye bye


	2. The lunch battle and the mall trip

* * *

X

X

X

X

A/N-

aobi- hey readers im Aobi

cece- so i must be cece

aobi and cece- and where CAobi

aobi- so far so good

cece- not bad

aobi- still not our bet YET

cece- anyway we are happy that you guys like it so far

aobi- yea we are well actually im the one who came up with the idea of making this story

cece- so wats your point?

aobi- when i told u I wanted to do this you had no idea what was wrestling

cece- mph

aobi- ok ok im sorry but hey life's hard anyway Caobi does not own Raw Smackdown or anything else well besides Adria

Caobi- ENJOY

* * *

The Lunch Room battle and The mall trip

As Randy drags me down the hall we finally made it to the lunch room. Where almost every wrestler was eating. _'I expect myself to make friends with these people....i must be kidding myself' _as i looked around i saw a few eyes on me. Who was i kidding joining. I mean yes i d have some killer moves but no enough to defeat them. This is gonna be a long year.

"Come on Dria let me introduce you to my best friend but lose rival" then he led me to some guy wearing camo pant and had no shirt which was my amusement.

"Hey John" Randy said shaking hands with him

"Hey Randy.....who this sexy woman with you?" He said which made me blush

"Hold on dude slow your road-"

"Oh she is your girlfriend my bad" he said defensive

"Actually-"

"Actually I'm his baby sister Adria a pleasure to meet you John Cena" I said reaching my hand out to John

"Please the pleasure is all mine"he said taking my hand and and kissing it

"Ok that's enough flirting with my baby sister" Randy stated

"So this is your baby sister Adria?" a guy said

"Yes edge she is-"

"Edge?....what kind of name is Edge?" I asked giggling

"What kind of name is Adria?"he asked me

"Now look....I my be a girl but I can whoop your ass" I said glaring

"Yea well i like to see that" he laughed

"Ok then lets have a arm wrestle right now then"

"Dria I don't think-"

"Your on" he said interrupting Randy. Then he cleared of table and we sat down and got our hands locked .

"You guy ready?" John asked us, we nod

"I can't believe-"

"I bet on Edge for 50" He simple said

"Adria for 60" Randy said as they put money the table. Then the whole lunch room made bets and put money on the table.

"Ready....Set......Go" Randy said.

**5 minutes later**

So Far Edge had my hand almost touching the table about 4 5 inches. Yea I know that may be a bad thing but Edge was sweat like a pig while I was just looking at my nails. Which made everyone suspicious as in why I wasn't I putting any effort at all.

"Are you done yet?" I asked with boredom

"What you mean if I'm done?" he asked panting still trying to put my hand on the table

"Like this" I pushed my hand forward without any struggle and there was Edge's hand, touching the table.

"See what I tell you I told you I can whoop your ass and there's the proof" I said smiling

"But how you and" Edge said speechless but all did was collect all the money because everyone bet on Edge except my brother.

"Here is your 60 dollars Andy and also I told to introduce myself" Then stood up

"My name is Adria Orton yes I am Randy's sister and no I'm not a lesbian......I love making people weak to my advantage and love being different than everyone also I just have to say if you any problem with me than don't say it behind my back like a bitch say it to me and finally just because my brother is Randy doesn't mean I need his help to defeat you in a match" I said then I sat back down

"Hello everyone I just want to make an announcement I'm having a welcome party for our new diva at my place at 9:00" After Vince said that I walked out the lunch room

"Adria.....Adria...." two female voices called out to me, I turned around to see a girl with red hair and a glitter bra and booty short and another girl with light brown hair wearing a school girl outfit

"Hello may I help you" I asked

"Hi my name is Maria Kanellis" she said

"And my name is Mickie James"

"Nice to meet you Maria and Mickie" I said smiling

"Anyway we was wondering since your new we could show you around" Maria said

"And that we could be friends" Mickie added

"Sure I like that but since we're friends I need your help" I said putting my arm around their shoulders

"Sure what is it?" Maria asked

"Well since said it's a welcome _'party' _ I need you two to help me pick out the perfect dress" I said grinning

"To the mall?" Maria asked

"To the mall" Mickie and me yelled walking towards the exit

**At the mall**

"Ok here we are my favorite store Victoria's Secret " Maria said

"Yea but what is her secret?" I asked looking around

"Nobody will ever know" Mickie said chuckling

"Anyway we need something to show off your curves" Maria said looking through a rack fulled with colorful dresses

"Yea some dress that will make her brother go completely insane" Mickie said looking as well

"Mmm how about this one?" Maria said showing me a white bra top dress

"Yea it's cute but to plain for my taste."I said looking away

**30 minutes later (still looking)**

"We will never find this dress" I said tired

"Don't give up hope.....-sigh- who am I kidding there is no hope" Maria said

"Here this one try it on now Dria." Mickie said pushing me into the dressing room and I came back out wearing a blue satin mini dress with sparkles on the ends

"Hum its cute but it's itchy" I said itching my ass

"-laugh- ok here try this."Maria said giving me another dress than 5 minutes later I came back out

"Oh my god this is the dress" Maria said grinning

"Yea you have to buy it, if you don't I will" Mickie said smiling then I went and stand in a near by window

"Mmm me likie ok I will buy it but now I'm need another outfit from my favorite store 'hot topic'" I said walking to the counter to purchase the dress and i found some black 5 inch heels to go with the dress.

"Hot Topic?....Ok but I'm hungry Me and Mickie will met you at Subway ok?" Maria said

"Sure see ya there" I said walking towards hot topic. But when I got there I saw a group of people crowding a table

"Oh my god Jeff Hardy is in Hot topic" a fan girl yelled

"And so is his brother Matt Hardy aahhh" another screamed then I finally was able to get into the store and look around in a rack

"Are they gone?"two manly voices asked hiding in a rack

"Um who left ?" I asked confused

"The fan girls?" one replied

"Oh of course....... Jeff and Matt Hardy" I said grinning then they both came out of hiding

"So how do you know our names?" Jeff asked

"It's easy one fan girls was screaming your names and two I'm your co-worker if you would call it that" I said

"Oh so your the new Diva to Raw" Matt said understanding but then I heard people running towards my way so I pushed them back into the rack

"Have you seen The Hardy Brothers?" a insane fang girl asked

"Yea they went to Taco Bell in the food court" i said lying

"Thanks" she said as she ran off

"Wow thanks um-"

"Adria" I said cutting off Jeff

"Adria Mmm aren't you-"

"Andy....I mean Randy Orton's baby sister yup" I said finishing his sentence

"Andy-laugh- his nickname is Andy?" asked Jeff and Matt

"Well I'm the only one who calls him that since we where little" I said looking though a rack

"So are you coming?" I asked looking at a hot pink skirt asking them

"To what?" Matt asked

"To my Welcome party that Vince is having at his house at 9:00 tonight?" I said looking through some shirts

"Sure well if we are invited" Jeff said

"Of course you are it may be at his house but it is my party" I said buying the new outfit i picked out

"Ok I'll see you there than" Jeff said flirty-like

"I bet you will Jeff" I said sedulously in Jeff's ear then I gave him kiss on the check and gave a kiss on Matt's check as well

"See ya" I said waving to them a I walked out of the store

"Wow Jeff she is too hot to be Randy's_ baby _sister "Matt told him

"Yea your right" Jeff replied looking out the window watching me go down the hall

"And I saw how you two was all up on each other" Matt added

"Ha whatever man....anyway I think I'm gonna enjoy her_ welcome party_" Jeff said grinning

"I bet you are Jeff" Matt said walking away

* * *

a/n-

aobi- CLIFFHANGER READERS

cece- wateva

......-silence-.......

aobi- wats with u today?

cece- i dumped my boyfriend

aobi-.......u had a boyfriend

cece-.......yea

aobi-......oh......HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH BOYFRIEND

cece- haha very funny

aobi- sorry im not being sensitive u poor baby

cece- wateva R&R and give us some ideas

CAobi- bye bye


	3. The Party

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

A/N-

aobi- im aobi

cece- and im cece

caobi- and were Caobi

aobi- wow we just made this story and we made 3 chapters

cece- thats not a surprise to me

aobi- true anyway thank you guys for reading

cece-yea we are so touched

aobi- but we made this one very special

cece- but dont we have more coming

aobi-you just ruined the whole script

cece- sorry

aobi- great.....um Caobi doesn't own any thing from WWe characters but we do own Adria enjoy

* * *

**At the party**

At house everyone the wrestlers and the divas were all was having a good time dancing but the only person they was waiting for was Adria. She hasn't showed up yet which made everyone confused.

"Say Randy where's your sister Adria?" asked John

"I have no clue she said she I coming right now so will just have to wait" He explained

"If you say so" John said depressed

"What are you saying your into to my sister?" Randy asked

"Is it that obvious?" John asked

"Yea man...well if you do I just have to say my sister is fine, but she's good at luring guys so don't think your the only man that like her" Randy said finishing his drink

"Then I guess I have to claim her fast then" John muttered

**with the Hardy's' **

"Man I wonder where she is at?" Jeff complained looking at his watch

"You really like her Jeff and you just met her"Matt explained

"I know but I feel a connection between us" Jeff replied

"I feel the same way......" Matt muttered _'where is she?' _Matt, Jeff and John thought

**With Adria**

"Oh god I'm so nervous I mean do my dress look ok?" I asked

"Sweetie you look fine now get in there"Maria said pushing me to the door when I got to the door Promise Ring by Tiffany Evans was playing and when I stepped near the dance floor all eyes was on me I was wearing a Sexy dress with tie strap at neck and back and cute cut out details. . _'Why am I being stared at....wow am I that hot' _I asked myself

**With John and Randy**

"Wow is that Adria?" Randy asked

"It sure is she looks hot" john admitted

"That is my sister for ya....wait that dress is to revealing come on" Randy said moving from the bar stand while John followed.

**With the H****ardy's**

"Wow look at Adria." Matt said

"Yea look at her." Jeff said eyeing Adria then a man with the word Damn on his shirt stopped short in front of the them and he looked at Adria and back at the brothers.

"Damn" he said while the brothers nodded

(a/n- now you should remember this from when Candice was poring water on herself in front of Ron Simmons and The Hardys)

"Hey isn't that Randy and John Cena walking up to Adria?" asked Matt

"It sure I know Randy would probably cover her up but whats with John?"Jeff asked

"Yea maybe he likes her too" Matt implied

"What!!!.....maybe your right and if he does I have to make her to like me better" Jeff replied

_' But i will make her love me more than you and john put together' _Matt thought

**Back with Adria**

**Adria's POV  
**

"Adria Michelle Orton what in gods name do you have on?"Randy asked me

"Told ya the dress would make him go insane"Mickie said

"Andy don't mess up this night for me and besides I'm 23 years old I can do what I please like this" then I walked up to John "Wanna dance with me?"I asked him

"Sure don't worry Randy she is in good hands" John said winking at me which made me giggle

"Come on John lets go" I said as I pulled him by his collar then the song Get up by Ciara started to play and me and John dance close and when I mean close I mean really close. Then after 2 more songs I walked off the dance floor and went to the bar where I saw Jeff drinking a hard stiff drink

"wow I didn't know that you could drink that good"I said walking up to him

"Well I can mange" He chuckled

"So what I would like to know is why haven't you've been dancing ?" I asked whispering in his ear

"I was just waiting for the right time for you to ask me" He whispered in my ear which made shivers go throgh out my body,

_'How come him, Matt and John can make me feel this way....oh god if I fall for one of them there will be drama' _

"Mmm so do you wanna dance Jeff?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck

"Sure I would like that" Jeff said as he planted a gentle kiss on my lips but it was a good thing John went in the backyard with Randy and Matt was with his ECW friends in the back as well cause if they wasn't then I would be busted. _'wow that was the third kiss i got from this party' _I thought. Then I grabbed Jeff by the hand and lead him to the dance floor a the song Justin Timberlake – Señorita played as we dance closer than I danced with John which made me moan softly in Jeff's ear. That's when I saw him smirk.

"I see someone is having a good time" Jeff said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him then I giggled. When the song was about to end I turned around and look into Jeff's eyes while he stared. And out of no where our heads lean in closer until our lips touched and that simple kiss turned into a make-out session on the dance floor.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jeff asked _'Mmm if Jeff, Matt and John all likes me then I'll some fun with them' _I thought

"Sorry Jeffy boy no sex on the first date" then I kissed him and walked away

"She is gonna be the death of me one day" Jeff said as he walked away

* * *

a/n-

aobi- wow seems like Matt, Jeff and John are crushing on Adria

cece- cool

aobi- but will the boys become close enough to win her heart

cece- who knows?

aobi- we do

cece- and your gonna have to wait for chapter 4

aobi- and what will Maria and Mickie think of Adria's plan

cece- find out soon

aobi- this is so corny....................CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

cece- your scaring me aobi

aobi- sorry but please R&R

Caobi- bye bye

P.s- the dress Adria is wearing the link is on our profile page


	4. the morning

/X/X/

/X//X/

/X/X/

/X/X/

/X/X/

/X/X/

/X/X/

/X/X/

a/n-

JtG - yoyoyoyoyo

shad- yo

JtG-yo what's really hood

cece- I'm cece

aobi- I'm aobi

caobi- and we are CAOBI

aobi- now we have our special guest Cryme Tyme with us today

Cryme Tyme- yo what up readers we in dis a/n dizel

aobi- For real do anywho Cryme Tyme what is your opinion on dis story homies

Shad- well I be saying dat dis chap right here is off da chain

JtG- but I be saying that you could make sum real money for dis story

cece-......what?....

aobi- cece let me handle this ok.....so um we could g's off dis story

JTG- hell yez cuz we like to make dat money money

Shad- yea yea

aobi- dat money money

Shad and JtG- yea yea

Aobi- dat money money

Cryme tyme- YEA YEA

aobi- dats a great idea any way we be out enjoy

Cryme Tyme- Caobi don't be owning WWe or characters expect Adria and dat money money yea yea  


* * *

The Morning-8:30 am

_**Adria's Pov**_

"Oh god another hang over" I said trying to get up but I felt a arm around my waist. Which could mean only on thing. _'oh my god.....what did I do last night?.......how much did I drink and finally who is this person IN MY BED' _I thought . I slowly looked under the covers to see if I was nude and great I was. _'Damn this is not good' _but when I looked on the floor I saw a condom wrapper open. _'good ad least we did __**it **__with protection' 'But I have know who I slept with' _So I turned to my right and gently removed the covers just enough to see Matt Hardy I covered my mouth before I made a squeal that would wake him up. Then everything I did came back to me.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked back to the bar after dancing with Jeff and order a stiff but dry martini._

"_I see someone is celebrating" Matt said putting his arms around my waist _

"_Yes I am......you want one it's really refreshing"I asked giving him a gentle kiss on his lips_

"_Sure, but I want to ask you on question"He replied as he drink down the martini in one sip_

"_Sure ask away" I said giggling as he ate the olive_

"_Now I realize that Jeff and Cena has a crush on you" He stated_

"_Yea I know it was pretty obvious from the start " I commented_

"_True but the thing is I like as much as they do, but I can't do that to my brother because believe me he likes you alot" Matt explained_

"_Aww that's so sweet.....so are you saying that we mess around anymore?" I asked pouting_

"_Now wait I didn't say all that...It's just I know this wrong to ask but um if you want we can be __**pleasure **__buddies" He said sexually _

_'wow I didn't expect that...mm even if it's wrong it would be kinda fun to have someone to mess around with when I'm down' I thought_

"_Sure, but you won't tell anyone....not even your brother?" I asked kissing his neckline slowly but pleasurably _

"_I won't tell if you won't tell A-d-r-i-a" Matt said as he sucked on my neck giving me hikes_

"_Lets go then"I said as I finished the rest of my martini and we left_

_**end of flashback**_

"Wow I got my first pleasure buddy" I said softly

"And so have I" Matt said waking up and giving me kiss on my gentle lips

"I see that sleeping beauty has finally woke up " I said grinning

"-laugh- I see that you still look fine this morning" Matt said getting out of bed and putting is clothes on

"Don't I always" I said as I covered myself with the sheet and grabbed some black jeans and white shirt and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After 20 minutes I came back out and saw Matt fixing his hair

"I know this maybe weird but you wanna have breakfast with me?" I asked him shyly

"Sure there is a cafe downstairs" He replied as I put on my white snow boots on and a short black jacket on while Matt was wearing a White collar shirt and black baggy jeans and some white converses on.

"Alright then lets go" I said as we locked our arms together and walked out the door.

_**Cafe**_

We finally made it to a small tale in a private corner. Then we sat down and blonde hair waitress came up to and was eyeing Matt which made me feel jealous a bit. So I kissed him lustfully while putting my tongue in his mouth for about 2 minutes.

" ....Mmm....um Hi my name is Tisha and I will be your waitress" She said trying to smile at her best

"Yea Lisha I would like the strawberry funnel cake and a hot chocolate" I said smirking

"It's Tisha and what would you like sir?"She asked licking her lips

"I would like her" He said pointing to me "But for food I want the pancake meal and a latte" he said not making glance at the waitress but only at me

"Ok I'll be back with your orders" she said as she stumble away

"So are you do about your Jeff and John plan?" he asked me

"Don't know they are both great guys, but I can't love any man except my dad and Randy" I stated

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me confused

"Let's just say my past isn't the cleanest sheet as a girl should have " I replied as the waitress came back with the food

"I don't get it?" Matt stated

"I'm.....I'm not very proud of what I have done in my past, that is why Randy is mad at me for joining Raw in the first place"

"So he is over protective because of what you did in the past?"

"Yea.....any way what made you join Raw?" I asked eating my funnel cake

"Well I guess because I like the excitement and traveling to places" He said eating his pancakes

"What about you Adria?" He asked

"Well I on the other hand love to be the center of attention.....I guess that's why he left me" I said muttering the last part

"What do you mean he left you?"He asked confused

"It was an old boyfriend if you would really call him that....we did everything together, but he would think I would out do him in everything and I did until one day he out did me in something I could never forgive him for" I said putting my head down

"What did he do?"

"He...He....um sorry I really don't like talking about my past can we talk about something else" I said Finishing my funnel cake

"I'm sorry.....If you want we can talk about something like....the color blue" He said finishing his meal

"The color.....blue are you joking me?" I asked giggling a little

"No I'm serious what is with the color blue is amazing it's in the sky on fruit....and on that's man shirt" Matt said pointing to a man with smeared blueberries on his shirt

"Hahaha....oh god....hahaha...." I said laughing my ass off

"oh look I guess we just finished our breakfast"' Matt said looking at our empty plates

"But we haven't drink our drinks" I explained

"Ok then...." He picked up his cup " A toes to pleasure buddies" He said kissing my neck

"To pleasure buddies" I picked my cup tapped his cup and kissed him lustfully on his lips for 3 minutes then we drunk our drinks in one sip.

"Well this was fun but I have to go change and hit the gym" I said Standing up stretching

"I guess I'll meet you there then" Matt replied putting the money on he table

"Sure I guess......see ya Pleasure Buddy" I said kissing him with lust

"Lust ya'" He said instead of saying -love you-

"Lust ya too" Then walked back upstairs to my room _'this is one year that I'm gonna enjoy' _ thought falling onto my bed

* * *

a/n-

aobi and cryme tyme- yea CHLIFFHANGER

King Booker- what is all this noise

Aobi- oh snap do two see who I see

Cryme Tyme- we sure do

Aobi- King Booker

Shad- King Booker

JtG- what be up king Bizzy

King Booker- what is up is that I can't get any sleep

Aobi- oh we sorry homie but um look we'll keep da noise down ok

King Booker- thank you

Aobi- .....ok we be out -hugs king booker- holla

Cryme Tyme- be breezy king bizzy -hugs king booker-

cece- what did they say

King Booker- I don't speak Ebonics

Queen- Booker baby I need some money to get me a new dress

King booker- ok baby hold on let me get the royal wallet -looks though pockets- oh no oh no oh hell no

Queen- what happen

King Booker- oh hell no you better get them three hoodlums back here I've just been robbered

cece- Hoodlums oh hold on king B my aobi and no hoodlum -beats the crap out of him-

please stand by and please R&R


	5. What a work out

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

a/n-

aobi- I'm aobi

cece- and im cece

caobi- and where caobi

aobi- now cece go in the corner you are to sick 2 be near me

cece- fine -sniff-

aobi- hello readers today we have a special guest the new wwe champion jeff hardy

jeff- Hi aobi im really glad to be here

aobi-me to so what caobi would like to know since you've won the belt have there been girls all over you?

jeff- haha well motly the fan girls but actually i have a girlfriend

aobi- oh cool -lucky bitch-(muttered)

jeff- what was that?

aobi- oh nothing well um actually I-I-I.....never mind can you say the disclaimer please

jeff- sure um Caobi does not own WWE or the superstars expect Adria

* * *

What a work out

By the time I got the the gym I saw all the raw wrestlers working. I was wearing a baby tee shirt that had tinkerbell on it and some black sweat pants and white tennis shoes. Then Maria and Mickie was running towards me.

"Hey Dria you have a good night with Matt" Maria said smirking

"How did you know that I was with Matt?" I whispered

"Me and maria saw you two leave the club so we knew that you two had to do something" Mickie answered

"What....fine yes we did _something_....but we are only pleasure buddies nothing serious" I explained

"What pleasure buddies that is that is something serious" Maria replied

"It sure is" Mickie added

"Whatever but it is still fun when you have three hot superstar at your will" I said walking away and putting my bag down next to a treadmill. I got on it and started it at a slow pace.

20 mintues later

"I see that someone is working out" John said walking up to me wearing basketball short and a white beater.

"Yea just working out" I said as I turned around to walk backwards

"So did Vince say when your having your debut yet?" John asked

"No not yet but I hope it's soon" I said making my pace faster

"Yea true and besides you may have a figure...and I do mean a figure but do you the moves to back it up" John said touching my face which made m blush

"Believe me babe I have the moves to back my appearance up in the ring and the bed." I said putting my hands on my hips as I stop the treadmill

"Wow in the bed too, I would love to see that" John sad putting hi arms around my waist

"Soon if you play your cards right you will" I said kissing his neckline "But for now my appearance and moves in the ring is all you gonna see" I said slipping out of his arms

"Can't wait to see more" John muttered as he walked to a ring in the back room

"Adria just who I was looking for" Vince said walking up to me

"What up boss?"I asked him

"I Forgot to tell you when you will debut, now your storyline will start next week on Raw where you will have a argument with Melina and she challenge you to a match, in the end you will win the match then here is when it gets good, John Cena congratulate with a kiss which leaves the fans saying did The champ caught feelings for the new diva..and you two may start appearing with each other in matches but it' not written in stone yet..so what do you think?" Vince asked but I as speechless _'me....and.....Cena kiss on live T.V with Randy and Jeff plus Matt watching omg daddy what will he think' _I thought

"Um....sure I guess....it's a great idea" I replied which made Vince happy

"Good I'll go tell John right now" then he actually ran to John while he was sweating from a quick ring action and he had no shirt on which made him very sexy. Then I saw John smirk at me ad gave me a short wave while I winked at him and then I left the gym but ran into Jeff by mistake.

"Oops I'm so sorry Adria" he said helping me up

"It's ok Jeff" i said hugging him

"Ok so um how have you been?" He asked that when I saw Matt

"I've been good" I said still eyeing Matt as he finally made it up to us

"Hey Matt" I said smirking

"What up Adria" He said with a blank face _'I bet he be jealous when I do this' _

"So um Jeff maybe we could....you know go out sometime" I said touching his abs

"Yea we should" He said smirking

"See you around then" I said gently kissing Jeff on he lips

"Bye Matt" I said smirking with a short wave

"Mmm" Matt said feeling jealous

_**In Adria's room**_

"Finally I'm back on my sweet bed" I said lying my sore body on the bed but then I heard a knock

g-"Damn it" I yelled but to loud I got up and answer the door to see my brother Randy

"What do you want Andy I'm tired?" I said baby-ish

"Aww I'm sorry I guess you don't want to come with me to the pool" He said smirking

"They have a pool?" I yelled

"Yes they do and since I know how much you love pools I thought we could go " He said covering his ears

"Oh my god I love swimming thank you thank thank you Andy" I said jumping on Randy and wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms tightly around his neck

"Your welcome now get off of me....no really Dria I can't breathe your choking me" He said as his face turn red

"oh I'm so sorry Andy I guess I got excited"I replied

"Yea I know, now hurry up and find your bathing suit and let's go already" He said then I realized that he was wearing the red ad black trunks I got him for his birthday

"I see that you are wearing the trunks I got you" I said smirking while I looked through my suitcase for my bathing suit

"Yea they do come in handy" He replied sitting on my bed then my door open to revile

"Oh Adria I came here to tell you that I want all Divas to come to the pool outside for a bikini contest so look sexy oh and John Cena is hosting it" then he was gone

"Yay my first bikini contest in San Diego " I said squealing

"Oh no Adria you not participating in no bikini contest" He yelled getting off the bed

"But big brother I'm not going to show a lot of skin"I said baby-ish

"But......-sigh- Fine it better not bing revealing your fingernails either" He explained

"That is a little too far" I said _'and don't worry I won't __**much**__' _I thought grinning

* * *

a/n-

aobi and jeff- CHLIFFHANGER

aobi- hahaha

jeff- wow aobi you are really fun to be around

aobi- really? -blushing-

jeff- yea you really are

aobi- thank you -jeff's and aobi's head moves closer to each other-

jeff-well a -then aobi moves her head away-

aobi- anyway hope you readers enjoy the new chapter and don't worry I have already written some of chapter 6 so you dont have to wait long

jeff- yea so please R&R

aobi- thank you jeff for coming to day

jeff- It was fun to be here

aobi- You are always welcome to come back anytime

jeff- I will Aobi

aobi-good

Caobi- bye bye


	6. The bikini Contest and a Sundae

a/n-

aobi- I'm aobi

cece- and

aobi- and she is cece and where caobi

cece- excuse me?

aobi- I want you to get some rest your still sick and dont give me that 'oh i'm fine' shit get in the fucking bed

cece- fine zzzzz

aobi- today we have a special guest D-generation X

HHH- hi

shawn- what up readers

aobi- DX Caobi has a personal question

Shawn- ask away

HHH- sure go right ahead

aobi-what we would like to know is have you two consider of making your own comedy show?

shawn- what makes you ask that

aobi- well mostly because you guys love to make fun of people

HHH- that a good idea

shawn- yea lets do it -walks away-

HHH- Caobi does not own WWE or anything else besides Adria

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Bikini contest**_

_**and**_

_**The Sundae**_

"Come on Adria the bikini starts at 12:00 pm" Randy explain knocking on the bathroom door and looking at the clock that said 11:48

"Hold on I'm almost done my hair I replied curling my dark blue hair

"Ok I'm done, let's go" I said coming out wearing a sliver robe with tinkerbell posing all over with some silver 6 inch heels

"One thing is for sure you love Tinkerbell a lot and plus you better be wearing a one piece swimsuit" Randy warned me

"Of course Andy, you can trust me, since when did I obey you once?" I said walking out the door with my tinkerbell bath towel.

"Ok like there was one time when you was 13 and I took you to the circus and you was eyeing the muscular acrobatic and I told you not to eye him anymore then you said 'of course Andy you can trust me, since have did I disobey you once?' Then I had to remind you of the other times you disobey me"

"Like you're doing right now?" I said smirking walking down the steps

"Yes, but let me finish and after the circus I came backstage to see you main out with his 14 year old son" He said

"Hey what did you expect he was got like his father, I think I still have his number" I said taking my iPhone out of my robe's pocket

"Wait what you have his number?" Randy asked looking at the contact number in disbelief

"Ok anyway moving on in the end you have lied to more than once" He ended

"More like 398,648,231 to be exact" I said making my way to the outside exit door while Randy had his mouth mouth wide open

_**Outside Pool**_

"Now Raw Divas and Raw superstars today in San Diego, California we are having a Bikini Contest Moo Lowe after the diva display their bikinis we gentlemen cheer who has the hottest one" John explained

"Ok now first up is Candice" then Candice walked around slowly tease them then she removed her robe and she was wearing a black tube bikini top with a mini skirt

"Wow next is Ashley" Ashley dance around a little and open her robe her robe to show hot pink halter bikini top with matching bottoms.

"Next is Jill-"then Jillian took the mic

"I didn't come out here to model my bikini I came here to sing" Then everyone quickly covered their ears

"ok divas be my back up dancer......_All the singles, All the singles All the singles ladies if you like it then you should have put a ring on it put your hands up if you liked it then you put a ring on it" _Then Ashly started to dance which made everyone glaring her to stop which she did.

Then Ron Simmons came up to her and took the mic from her and said

"Damn" then he push Jillian in the pool then everyone started to laugh.

"Ok next is Mickie James" Then Mickie did some her dancing she does in her entrance then took her rob off to show that she was wearing a a cheerleading outfit?

"Um Mickie dear this is a **bikini **contest not a costume contest" John explained

"Oh um" Then John pushed her back in line

"Moving on" John said

**3 more people later**

"Now here is our last, but new diva Adria" Then I came out of line and I was just about to take off my robe but I decide to try something the other divas didn't do. I walked up to John and whispered in his ear.

"Would you be so kind as to remove my robe for me?" I asked

"Sure" he bent down on his right knee than he slowly removed my robe to show me wearing a triangle cup with a skull on the left cup and tie closures behind neck and at back. Bottoms feature tie at sides and white skull heads on it and on _**(a/n- look on ma page 4 it) **_my lower back there was a skull head with a red bow on top tattoo that I got when I was 15. Then I walked around and twirled a little to show my full bikini. As I model my I saw that all the superstars where eyeing me too well expect for Andy who's face was as red as a tomato. Then I saw John, Matt, and Jeff licking their lip at me

"Wow.....um...yea wow,ok um" John was speechless

"Now its time to vote.......let's hear it for Candice" about 8 people clapped

"Let's here it for Jillian" everyone was quiet it was the whole world froze expect for strange cricket that appeared out of nowhere was chippering.

"How about Mickie" two people clapped

"Maria" 20 people clapped

"Melina" 18 people clapped

"Maryse"10 people clapped

"Adria" everyone at the pool and even tourist where clapping for me which made me blush and give a cute wave.

"Mmm so the winner is.....Adria"I wasn't surprised but at first I thought Maria would win since he had the majority of the votes **(a/n- yea i used a social studies vocabulary word take that you will give me F's on more)**

"Well congratulation Adria you have won your first bikini contest" John said hugging me which knew that I was getting a glare form the guys but I didn't care.

"Now since you have won and I took time to help judge this contest can I got n award from the winer?" John asked me grinning

"Sure what do you want " I said holding my own mic

"I would like" then he whispered his request in my ear which made me blush of what he wanted

"You want me to what?" I yelled in the mic

"Come on Adria It's one thing I want more anything" he said smirking

"Ok but only because your nice" I went back into the hotel and went to the kitchen an asked for some items from the refrigerator which they allowed me to thanks to some seducing and came back out to the pool carrying wipe cream, chocolate syrup and a cherry.

"Now I got the items now what?" I asked acing like I was confused

"You know what to" John said grinning then sighed heavily and got the chocolate syrup and squeezed it on my breast and got the wipe cream and did the same thing

"Done" I said angry

"No your not you forgot one thing....the cherry" then john grabbed the cherry and showed it to the crowd which made all the male superstars cheer, then he but the cherry on top of the wipe cream.

"Ok I'm done making a complete fool of myself can wipe it off" I asked

"Oh it will be wiped off but by me" john explained

"And how are suppose to do that ?" I asked poking his chest

"Like this" Then all I knew was that John, John Cena the WWE champion had his face on my breast licking the wipe cream off and the chocolate which made the crowd go wild. Then John really got in to it and I felt his tongue touch my breast and his tongue was very large ad wide and wet.

_'Oh god this feels too good.....NO no no no this an not be happening I am not gonna get horny over this' _I thought but then a soft moan slipped out of my mouth.

"Yummy"Then John came back up from his _dessert _and had chocolate on the edges his mouth which he wiped off with his tongue

"Now let's get this pool party cracking" Then music started to play and everyone started too dance but all I did was walked fast back into the hotel without giving anyone a glance and made it to the girls bathroom.

"I can't believe I let him do that to me and in front of everyone at that" I said wiping some of the chocolate an wiping the tears form my eyes

"That's because your a slut Adria Orton" a female voice said opening the door

"What you call me-"

_**tbc**_

aobi-no i dont want tbc i want

_**CHLIFFHANGER **_

_**NOTE- **What will Adria to that she-who-must-not-be-named that called her a slut? Will Adria confront John about his childish actions?Why am I asking you these question? You act like i know what happens. I just type and ideas some to mind so don't ask me because I have no clue what will happen I think.  
_

* * *

a/n-

aobi- I would like you to please welcome Carlito

Carlito- hello aobi

aobi- so Carlito you know whats cool and whats not cool?

Carlito- yup

aobi- am I cool?

Carlito- yea your very cool

aobi- i know what else is cool....your t-shrt i just love that evil apple

Carlito- thank you

aobi- but wait do you spit or shallow I have only seen you spit the apple

Carlito- well Aobi let me ask you the same question aobi do you spit or shallow

aobi- when I eat an apple

Carlito- yea right

aobi- duh I shallow it all the way down my throat

Carlito- now that aobi is cool -gives aobi the apple and leaves-

aobi-......-sigh- if only jeff would ask me the same question

jeff- what question aobi

aobi- Jeff um.....well....um -blush-.....nevermind

jeff- are you sure?

aobi- yea besides you wouldn't understand me

jeff-try me

aobi- the thing is....i want you to try me but.... nevermind just..... forget what i said -leaves-

jeff- aobi wait -runs after her-

greg- damn it why does this always happen um......Caobi wants you to R&R and comment

Caobi- bye bye


	7. My debut match

a/n-

aobi- hey everyone im aobi and sorry to say but cece is in the hospital because she was too sick so for her temporarily replacement is John Cena

John- what up

aobi- thank you for helping out john it means so much to me

John- anytime baby

aobi- *giggles*

John- I never realized this but your laugh is adorable

aobi- thank you john

john- i know this is so sudden but would you go out with me on a date

aobi- john *giggles* sure I love too

john- yes I mean Caobi does not own WWE or the divas/superstars

* * *

**My Debut Match**

"What you call me....Melina" I asked with a glare that could kill

"I called you a slut everyone knows you are....I mean wanting to date Jeff, and John but had sex with Matt wow" she said shaking her head in shame

"How did you?"

"How I know....ha believe me baby face I know everything that happens " She said circling me

"What do you want from me?" I asked keeping my face down

"Who said I wanted anything but since you said that I want you to stay away from John, and Jeff" She simple

"And why would I need to do that?"I replied

"Simple Jeff is gonna be taken by some girl that I gonna to hook him up with and John....well let's just say I want him" She said smirking

"And what about Matt?" I said

"You've already slept with him...I don't want your left overs that you fucked" She said glaring

"First of all I can fuck whoever I want to" I said glaring at her coldly

"Spoking like a true slut" She said running her hands through her hair but all I did was kept silent and looked at myself in the mirror. Wondering who is this woman I see in the mirror because it wasn't me. Ever since he left me I could tell I changed. But whatever he did to me is making me feel like a slut.

"Just remember if you ever touch Jeff or John again you will have deal with by me..... see you in a week " Melina left the bathroom then my phone vibrated

_**Dria where are you?-**__Ria_

_**I'm in the public bathroom on the first floor on the right- **__babyxlegendxkiller_

_**I'm on my way and Mickie too -**__Ria_

_**Ok- **__babyxlegendxkiller _

"Adria there you are you made us worry" Maria said hugging me

"Thank for caring you guys but I'm fine"

"What did Melina do to you cause we saw her walk out the bathroom door with a smirk?!" Mickie asked

"She just threaten me that's all it's no big deal"

"She threaten you? What she say" Maria asked

"All she said was that she knew about me hooking up with Jeff, John and Matt, but the point is she told me to stay away from them" I said running me hands though my hair

"Oh that's it I'm gonna have a little talk with Melina" Mickie said cracking her knuckles

"No it's ok Mickie I'm not gonna let her threat scare and besides I have a match to prepare for in 7 days"

"What are you gonna wear?" Maria asked

"Well Maria I was wondering if you could make me an outfit for me" I said blushing

"Of course I would love to" Maria said smiling

"Thank you so much Maria"

"Anything for my friends now lets hit the fabric store"

**7 days later-**

**Raw**

**Detroit,MI**

**(I was lazy so don't blame me)**

As I sat down on the couch to my new locker I was so nervous cause I haven't seen the guys since the bikini contest which knew that I will I would question about.

"Hey Adria come on it's time for your T.V time" he producer said knocking on my door

"Ok here come" I opened the door wearing blue metallic tights under a black Pleated Micro Mini and a blue metallic bra with a blue metallic blue coat with a zebra printed hood fur and knee high black boots while my hair was black with white and blue highlights in curls.

"Good your already dress for the match right this way Melina is already there" he said taking me to the place wear me and Melina was to argue.

"Ok good Melina is here" he said as Melina was fixing her hair

"Ok girls are you ready?"he asked

"Yea we are'' we said at the same time as Melina walked down the hall a bit so it looked like she just walked in while the guy who was suppose to interview me was standing next to me with a mic in his hands

"And we are on in 5,4,3,2"

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest Adria Orton" he said

"Hi" I said waving

"So Adria how does it feel to be on Raw?"

"Well it's very fun because mostly everyone has been so nice to me" I said smiling

"So I hear that people have been calling you the baby legend killer?" he asked humorously

"Ha actually yes yes I have been called that a few times which is pretty funny to be called that" then Melina walked in with the women's championship belt on her shoulder

"You know what I am tired of hearing about Randy Orton's baby sister is the best and how she is so hot and can beat anyone in a match" Melina said mocking

"What are you getting at Melina?" I asked

"Simple I want you to face me in a one on one match to night"Melina glaring

"You want to fight me?" I asked coldly

"Hell Yea"

"well...then.....your on" I said glaring then I walked away and so did Melina

"Well it looks like Adria will be debuting here to night on raw"

"And cut good job everyone" but all I did was walk away to stretch in my locker room.

"I can do this -sigh- I'm so nervous" I said massaging my forehead

"You will do fine baby girl" a muscular voice said behind me I turned around to see my dad

"Papi you made it" I said hugging him

"Of course Florina I won't want to miss my baby's first match the next third generation of WWE" he said grinning a he used my nickname

"Papi you know much this means to me" Then I saw something behind his back

"Papi whats that behind your a back?" I asked

"Oh i almost forgot here you go" he gave me a small black box. I opened it to see a heart locket I opened it and saw a picture of me, randy and Papi of when first took step in a ring

"Oh Papi this is so sweet thank you" I said with tearing leaking from my eyes as I put the necklace around my neck

"Florina you are my flower and speaking of flowers a young man by the man of Matt Hardy left these flowers with me to give to you"he gave me the bouquet of white Camellia

"Oh my god Camellia I absolutely love Camellia" I said smelling them

"He is a nice fellow I hope is better than that punk you dated before" He said sitting down

"Papi I know I made a complete mistake beginning with him but it's in the past now" I said putting the flowers in a vase

"A mistake He was a horrible man I don't know what drew you to love him he sure didn't love you"

"Daddy listen I have told you a million of times I was naïve back then I didn't know what I was getting myself into so please don't bring it up again" I said sitting on the couch putting my head in my lap

"Florina I'm sorry if I was hard on you it's just that I don't want my baby girl getting hurt like before"He said rubbing my back

"I know Papi I'm sorry too I know that your only trying to protect me" I said putting my head up and wiping away the tears

"Ok baby I have to leave and look for your brother Randy" He said walking to the door

"And Florina"

"Yes Papi?"

"Beat the shit out of Melina Orton style"

"Ha will do Papi" I said as I sit the door behind him

"Adria come it's show time" another producer said opening my door

"Show time" I said to myself

**The ring**

Melina went out first because she said the first who goes out first always when in the end even if they did loss. I have no clue what she meant by that.

"Today match is schedule for one fall first up is Melina" Lillian announced as Melina walked out

"JR I can't believe Melina challenge Adria so she could make her debut in the ring"Micheal

"Yea I mean just backstage they had an intensive talk about who was better" JR

"True but I heard that Adria's and Randy's father "Cowboy" Bob Orton came to encourage Adria first match" Micheal

"Now that is what is called family love" JR

"And the challenger Adria Orton" Lillian said.

**Here's to You- ZebraHead**

_**Here she comes to ruin my day again**_

_**  
Right away she's start with shouting**_

_**  
Making this the best week ever**_

_**If only she could scream forever**_

_**  
Here she comes to pick at my faults again**_

_**  
Right away she's punching, kicking**_

_**  
Making this the best week ever**_

_**  
Better off dead than together**_

I came out wearing the biggest smirk and slowly walked on the ramp. By the time made it to the center of the ramp I stopped short and did the rockstar sign while fireworks blast behind me. Then I walked up the stairs and walked on the edge of the ring and a back flip and made it in the ring. While Melina as glaring at me I stood on th turn buckle and blew kisses to the crowd and I threw my coat on the floor outside of the ring. then the bell ring.

"Make your first move" I said Melina got real pissed and slapped in my face ad grabbed me from behind and threw me down. As I got up Melina was about to closeline me put I reversed it and punched her dead in the Jaw which made her fall on the ground. Then I climb on the turnbuckle and as she gt up I did the flying DDT and pinned her but she broke out. I stood up and grabbed Melina by her hair and push her to the turnbuckle and did a flip into her face and I pulled her to the middle of ring and did a back flip DDT and pinned her again.

"1...2....3" The referee

"The winner is Adria Orton" Then the referee threw my hand in the air, then I ran up to the turnbuckle and threw the rockstar sign it air.

"Micheal that was a very interesting match"JR

"Yea just imagine what will happen between these two Divas" Micheal

"True I believe this is far from over" JR

**Adria's locker room**

"Oh my god my my body is hurting like shit" I said grabbing a ice pack and putting it on my

cheek

"Hey Adria good job out there you whooped Melina ass" Maria said walking in

"I know but I didn't know that she could slap that hard"

"Hey sluts can slap hard who new" but when Maria said 'slut' it made me flinch

"Adria are you ok?" Mickie asked

"I'm fine....fine...um I guess you guys have to leave because we have to shot the little scene with me and John kiss" I said softly

"Ok Dria see you after the show" They left then I turned my chair towards the mirror and when I thought I was alone I began to sing to myself

_If only someone could unbreak my heart _

_  
Come relieve my pain _

_Somehow I could wish upon a star  
and make all of the memories go away,_

_but my mind just keeps on going back _

_  
and I can't help but think about _

_  
that guy that's gonna make me miss out on you _

_  
And I can't help but remember _

_  
about that sad day in September _

_  
The day he took my heart with him when he left. _

_  
Ohhhhh._

_See eventually I will get through this, _

_  
but right now it seems my heart's in the way. _

_I apologize of the way that I treat you _

_  
but I gotta leave you, _

_  
unless I come across a case of _

_amnesia, amnesia, amnesia._

"Wow you sing beautiful"John said behind me which made me gasp

"John I didn't here you come in" I said smiling

"Sorry but I wanted t apologize" He said nervously

"Apologize for what?"I asked confused

"You know....about the wipe cream thing" He said rubbing the back of his neck

"OH yea out that it's ok I forgive you" I said nodding

"You do....I mean thank you oh I got you this" He sticked out bouquet of white tulips

"Aww John white tulips the meaning of forgiveness thank you" I said hugging him tight

"Here I'm gonna put it in the same vase with my Camellias" I said putting hem in the vase

"Who gave you Camellia?" He asked

"Um...My Papi he gave them to me" I said lying

"Your Papi?" He said confused

"-giggle- My daddy gave them to me" I said fixing my hair

"What do they mean since your a flower expert" He said putting his arms around my waist

"Camellia mean you are the flame in my heart but the white Camellia's mean your adorable" I said kissing his neckline

"Oh good I see that you have been practicing your kissing scene and just a reminder you are suppose to kiss on the lips" Vince said grinning

"Whatever Vince" I said giggling

"Anyway I wanted to tell you that I have decided to make this kiss more interesting" He said

"How is that?" John asked crossing his arm over his chest

"Well just to make this more intensive I want you two to really be in to the kiss and I do mean _really _into it...do anything to make the kiss seem so real" He said smirking

"Sure thing" We said as the camera crew set up the equipment in my dress room.

"So are you ready Adria" John asked

"Ready when you are and John"I said sitting in the chair next to my make-up table with my ic pack in my hand

"Yea?"

"Remember never to mix business with pleasure" I said smirking in my mirror reflect

"I would never do that" He said

"You won't not yet of course" I said to myself

**The Kiss Scene**

**Action**

I was grabbing the ice pack and putting it on my cheek

"Man that bitch slaps hard" I said grumbling then in th back ground I heard the crowd go wild which meant John was behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Hey John"I said smiling like a fangirl

"Hey Adria I just want to congratulate you on your win tonight"

"Thank you John that means so much to me" I giggled

"So...I got you a little something"

"You did aww John that is so sweet of you...what is it?"

"It's nothing just a simple gift from the champ"

"What is it?"

"It's this" then he pulled me closer to him and he kiss me on my lips for the longest passionate kiss ever. The next thing I know was that I was up against the wall while John was pinning me it then he stop short because someone tapped his shoulder. It was my brother Randy Orton.

"Hey Randy" John said out of breathe

"Hey Andy" I said catching my breath _'Vince never told me about this'_

"Don't give me that crap get your lips off of my baby sister"

"Oh Ye and what if i don't?" John asked

"You will have be dealt with so stay away from my sister" Randy said coldly

"I don't want-"

"John please just go ok I'll call you later"I said standing in between them

"Fine but remember Randy she won't be a baby when I'm done with her" He said smirking as he walked out the door.

"What the hell was that Adria?" Randy asked doing his famous glare

"It was nothing so butt out ad get out of my room" I said having the same glare but Randy didn't leave and we argued back and forth until the camera went off.

* * *

a/n-

aobi- john that was so much fun

john- yea who knew hearing e sing was fun

aobi- oh um sorry cliffhanger

john- thank you guys for reading and please R&R

aobi- you are the best boyfriend I had have so far

john- ad I pla it to keep it that way *kiss*

jeff- whats this?

aobi- oh hey jeff

jeff- why are you kissing john?

aobi- his My boyfriend

jeff- WHAT

TBC


	8. Pose for The Camera

* * *

a/n-

aobi- hey

john- babe you ok?

aobi- yea I'll be fine I'M AOBI

john- and im john

aobi- and we are temporarily JAobi

john- so far we have 8 chapters

aobi- yup 4+4= 8

john- it does

aobi- yea that surprises me too

john- then whats 5+5?

aobi- 12?

randy- it's 10 you dumbass

aobi-........

john- oh shit dude

randy- what

john- now if aobi is quiet more then 5 seconds that means hell will break lose

....silence.....

aobi-.....you want to know how i feel

randy- sure

aobi-.....-takes a deep breathe- YOU *BEEP* I HATE YOUR *BEEP*, *BEEP* LIKES YOU ALWAYS MESS UP MY MOOD EVERY *BEEPING* WHERE I GO AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE GAY HOMOSEXUAL *BEEP*

randy- .......-runs and cry-

aobi- YEA RUN YOU LITTLE PUNK *BEEP* DAMN MESSED UP MY *BEEPING* MOOD

john-.....ok um....JAobi/Caobi does not own WWE enjoy

aobi- please read the a/n's

* * *

**Pose for The Camera**

**(a/n- If i had a monkey i would teach it to fight so i can come home from school knowing that i had a monkey to battle)  
**

I woke up the next morning with a headache coming on. Great I wonder if can find some Advil in this hotel. I got up wearing my fuzzy bunny PJ and made my way the bathroom and open the mirror door to find some Advil and some shit medicine.

"Thank god they do have it but whats with the shit medicine" I sighed in relieve then I shit the mirror door and looked down at the Advil bottle

"Well hello Adria" a male voice said behind me I turned around to see my ex Raven

"*gasp* Raven w-w-hat are you doing here" I said shaking

"What no hello or even a Thank you Daisy"' He said using the pet name he gave me when we dating "after all the shit I did for you" He said pinning me to the wall "The crimes we did.....The love we made, how you would scream my name-"

"What do you want from me?" I said crying as I interrupted his sentence

"I want you to suffer for all the shit you got me into Daisy _everything_" He whispered in my ear as he roughly took off my clothes

"No get off of me" I said fighting back

"Stay still you little slut" He said as he pushed me to my bed and got on top of me

"Now lets have some fun Daisy"

"*gasp*"Then I woke up in my bed in my hotel everything went back t reality

"...*breathe*......*breathe*.....just a dream, just a dream...it all seems so real" I said crying to myself

"Why why won't he leave me haven't I suffer enough why can't I move on" I said sobbing then after 13 minutes of crying I heard my phone ring

"Hello?" I said wiping my tears away

_"Hey Adria it's Jeff, are you wake?" He asked_

"Yea I-I am" I said softly

_"Adria what's wrong your voice seems shaky?"_

"It's nothing don't worry about me"

_"Ok I was wondering if we could um well"_

"Hang out?"

_"Yea if you want to I mean"_

"Of course I would love to oh wait can we do it this afternoon I have a photo shoot to do this morning"

_"Sure where do you want me to pick you up at?"_

"5:00 pm at my hotel room #4"

_**(a/n- thats my favorite number)**_

_"Ok see ya"_

"Bye" I hung up the phone and chewed on my bottom lip

"I need my guitar"I said jumping off the bed and walked over to my guitar case and pulled a blue and white flaming guitar. Then I sat on my bed and thought of a song to do.

"Mmm I guess i can sing the song I made before" I said getting my notebook out of my backpack then turned into the page and played the beat.

_**What do you do when you know**_

_**  
something's bad for you **_

_**  
And you still can't let go?  
**_

_**I was naive **_

_**  
Your love was like candy**_

_**  
Artificially sweet **_

_**  
I was deceived by the wrapping**_

_**Got caught in your web **_

_**  
And I learned how to bleed**_

_**  
I was prey in your bed **_

_**  
And devoured completely**_

_**And it hurts my soul **_

_**  
Cause I can't let go**_

_**  
All these walls are cavin' in**_

_**  
I can't stop my sufferin' **_

_**  
I hate to show that I've lost control**_

_**  
Cause I, I keep going right back **_

_**  
To the one thing that I**_

_**  
need to walk away from**_

_**I need to get away from ya' **_

_**  
I need to walk away from ya'**_

_**  
Get away, walk away, walk away**_

_**I should have known**_

_**  
I was used for amusement **_

_**  
Couldn't see through the smoke**_

_**  
It was all an illusion**_

_**Now I've been lickin' my wounds **_

_**  
But the venom seeps deeper**_

_**  
We both can seduce,**_

_**  
But darling you hold me prisoner**_

_**Oh, I'm about to break**_

_**  
I can't stop this ache **_

_**  
I'm addicted to your allure**_

_**  
and I'm fiendin' for a cure**_

_**  
Every step I take**_

_**  
Leads to one mistake**_

_**  
I keep going right back**_

_**  
To the one thing that I need...**_

_**I can't mend**_

_**  
This torn state I'm in**_

_**  
Gettin' nothing in return**_

_**  
What did I do to deserve**_

_**  
The pain of this slow burn **_

_**  
And everywhere I turn**_

_**  
I keep going back to one**_

_**  
thing that I need,**_

_**  
To walk away from**_

_**I need to get away from ya'**_

_**  
I need to walk away from ya'**_

_**  
Get away, walk away, walk away**_

_**Everytime I try to grasp for air**_

_**  
I am smothered in despair, **_

_**  
it's never over, over**_

_**  
Seems I never wake from this nightmare**_

_**  
I let out a silent prayer**_

_**  
let it be over, over**_

_**Inside I'm screamin'**_

_**  
Begging, pleadin' no more **_

_**  
Ah,Ahh...**_

_**Now what do I do **_

_**  
My heart has been bruised **_

_**  
So sad but it's true **_

_**  
Each beat reminds me of you**_

_**It hurts my soul **_

_**  
Cause I can't let go**_

_**  
All these walls are cavin' in **_

_**  
I can't stop my sufferin' **_

_**  
I hate to show that I've lost control **_

_**  
Cause I, I keep goin' right back **_

_**  
To the one thing that I need... **_

_**  
Oh, I'm about to break **_

_**  
And I can't stop this ache **_

_**  
I'm addicted to your allure **_

_**  
And I'm fending for a cure **_

_**  
Every step I take **_

_**  
Leads to one mistake**_

_**  
I keep goin' right back **_

_**  
To the one thing that I need... **_

_**  
Oh, I can't mend **_

_**  
This torn state I'm in **_

_**  
Getting nothing in return**_

_**  
What did I do to deserve **_

_**  
The pain of this slow burn **_

_**  
And everywhere I turn **_

_**  
I keep going right back **_

_**  
To the one thing that I **_

_**  
need to walk away from  
**_

_**Yea,yea,yea**_

_**  
I say... **_

_**  
I need to get away from ya **_

_**  
I need to walk away from ya **_

_**  
Get away, walk away, walk away**_

_**Only thing I need to do is walk away**_

_**I need to get away from ya **_

_**  
I need to walk away from ya **_

_**  
Get away, walk away, walk away**_

_**I need to get away from ya **_

_**  
I need to walk away from ya **_

_**  
Get away, walk away, walk away**_

_**I need to get away from ya **_

_**  
I need to walk away from ya **_

_**  
Get away, walk away, walk away**_

_**(a/n- Walk away by Christina Aguliera....she has pretty hair)  
**_

"Wow that was amazing song Adria" a voice said behind me

"*gasp* Matt you scared the shit out of me" I said playfully hitting him on his chest as he laid on my bed with his hands behind his head

"Sorry babe but I heard music playing so I wanted to see where it come from and besides you sing really good....did you get the flowers I got you?"

"Yes I did how did you know I loved Camellia?" I asked him smiling

"I didn't at first but the flower guy asked me what kind of girl you are and I said that you was more of a adorable, sweet but sassy type then he told me that Camellias are the way to go"

"Then I guess he was right"I said giving him a peck on the lips twice then it lead into a full make-out session for 2 minutes then we broke apart and Matt took the notebook and looked through it

"Wow these are some good songs" He said still looking

"Thanks"

"No I mean it these are really good you very talented"

"*blush* thank you"

"Speaking of talent who is a better kisser"

_**(a/n-**** Aobi- I am wait am I?)**_

"Between who?" I asked sitting on his chest looking down at him

"Between Me and John who is the best kisser" He asked smirking

**_(a/n- aobi- kiss me and l'll compare)_**

"It's so obvious" He smirked "It's John" then he frown

"Oh then can he do this" Then Matt flipped me on the bed and he was top and me kissed slow but tender and I knew soon enough I'm gonna fall for him and I knew that would happen soon or later which made me feel scared. I mean I haven't been in a real relationship since Raven left me in September which was 4 weeks ago I think it's to soon for me to fall for someone again.

"Oh my god I forgot, I gotta go" I said removing my lip from his

"But...we...just...started.....something....good" He said between each peck he gave me on my lips

_**(a/n- Aobi-let me finish it for you)**_

"Yea but remember I have to do a photo shoot then I have a date with your brother"

"What you got date with Jeff?" he said

"Yes your not jealous are you?"

"Of course not he may got the date with you but I got the bed with you"

"MATT" I said pushing him back on the bed

"What it's true anyway lust ya my little Camellia"

"lust ya too my Tuberose" I said kissing his neckline

"What do they mean?" He asked making his way to the door

"It means my dangerous pleasure" I said as I shut the door

**The photo shoot**

**(a/n- laziness is a disease I have)  
**

I made it to a studio where I was to take my photos at. It was so huge it was ad least 10 stories high."Here goes nothing" I walked in and made my way to the front desk my cheetah printed pumps went click each step I took and the chain on my black knee high pants swag with a swish on my hips and my cheetah glitter bra was under a front open halter top and my now dark blue hair was under a cheetah printed hat. _'What can you expect every girls has a inner animal in them' _I finally made my way to the desk.

_**(a/n- Aobi- mine is pandas and and panthers not the football team the animal)  
**_

__"Hi I'm Adria Orton I'm here for the photo shoot for Raw" I said smiling my sexy smile to the male employee officer at the desk

"Sure right this way" He said as he got up from his seat and lead my to a back door room

" the Diva is here" He said walking up to a lady wearing a short zebra printed dress I knew exactly who she was, _'Oh my god it's Donna Shawn the famous animal designer' __**(a/n- she is not a real person I made her up AND I like nachos with cheese from taco bell)**_

"Oh good Hi my name is Donna Shawn but you can call me Donna and I must say I love your outfit darling" she said walking around me

"Thank you Donna I just design it myself with some lesson of course from your book you wrote 'Welcome your wild side'" I said smirking

"Oh yes I thought the trimming looked familiar but since this outfit is so sexy I want you to model it as your first film"

"Sure I would love to" I said walking to the set wear there was a jungle like back ground

"Ok are you ready darling?"she asked behind her camera

"Sure ready when you are" I said sitting on the fake rock

_**(a/n-i have a fake panda)**_

"And go" Then she put some music and the first song was 'When I grow up' by Pussycat Doll.

I first did a few pouting faces while leaning my head back. Then I laid back on the rock and licked my fingers. Then for the final shoot I sat down straight and pretended that my hands were claws which made me look like a sexy cheetah growling.

"Perfect that was genius on the last shot" Donna said

"Thank you...um wear are the clothes that I have to change into?" I asked

"It's right behind that blue door on my right"Se told me

_**(a/n- thats my favorite color)**_

"Thank you" I said as I left to go the door she told me to go to. When I got there I put on some green tight and a top that wraps my body and ties in the back with an open neckline and delicately scalloped arm ends and some black boots that had a decorative leather strapping on the shaft.

"Wow good choice of clothing darling" Donna told me leading me to the next scene which was a wild light green background. 'Fighter' by Christina Aguliera was playing in the background.

"Ok what I want you to do in the part is to do strong poses you know like throwing fist towards the camera and showing off the muscle you know that stuff"

"Ok I'm ready" My first pose was pretending to throw punches

"Good now as you throw the punches give me some mean faces" so I did which made me at myself at what i was doing then I put my arms in the air and kissed my muscle.

"This is so silly" I said laughing walking of the set

"But you did a good job also, how you was laughing on set makes it more sexy......oh yea there is a romper near the makeup table I want you to wear and then your done"

"Ok I'll get dress right now"I said running to the door got dress and came back out wearing a white tiger printed romper with a hood and white fur lace up knew high platform boots that were 4 inch high.

"Yay it worked,... that dear is one of my newest creation" Donna told me

"Wow it's beautiful I love it" I said smiling

"Good because you can have it, it's all yours'

"What are you serious your just gonna give it to me?" I said shocked

"Yea after all you are one of the best models I have had in a long time so I was wondering would mind form time to time you would model my clothes for me and get paid 23,000 dollars each time you do?" She asked smirking

"OH MY GOD I WOULD BE....honored" I said lowering my voice

"*giggles* good now the last scene is where you are in the snow with real white baby tiger"

"Real white baby tiger!?"

"Yea he was just born a month ago and was given to me for free" She said picking it up

"Oh my god he is so cute...what's his name?"

"No I don't want to name him I want you to name him, feed him and keep him"

"Wait are you saying I can keep the tiger too?"

"Yea I mean I know your probably saying why is she giving me so much and I don't have to pay her. Well it's because you remind me so much of myself when I was your age strong, beautiful and had men bowing down to my feet when I didn't ask for it but also because I'm getting old now I'm married and had 3 sons who are all in high school I won't have time to do may things like I use to so maybe if I retired I may even give the business to you."

"Thank you thank you,you have no idea how much this means to me" I said hugging her tight with tears in my eyes. _'Wow this is the lady that I looked up to when I was a kid and she wants me to run the business for her when she retire this is to much of a dream come true' _

"Now wipe those tears and lets get this photo shoot over with"

"Will do" I said fixing my make up

"I'll name him Adán Carmelo Orton"I said as I hold Adán in my arms as he finally open his eyes and stared at me.

* * *

a/n-

aobi- jeff

jeff-.........

aobi- jeff please talk to me

jeff-.........

aobi-you know what fine fuck you jeff -starts walking away-

jeff- i should be the one pissed off

aobi- what you should be piss off

jeff- yea after all your the one dating my best friend

aobi- jeff believe me i should be the one pissed the hell off after putting up with you dating other girls I practically threw myself to you but you never notice me, the strong feelings i had towards you, the love i wanted to give to you but you know what I have john to make up for it goodbye jeff -leaves-

jeff- Aobi wait.....*sigh* I'm such an idiot

readers- YES YOU ARE

jeff-......how they get in here

greg- I have no clue this is like the 2nd time this has been to us in our stories

jeff- what am I gonna do?

greg- apologize and hope that she comes back

jeff- How do you know?

greg- she said she loves you..... right?

jeff- yea

greg- than wait she may have john but he is just replacement to get over the fact that she is much in love with you_  
_

jeff- your right....... um......R&R and please comment

Caobi- BYE BYE


	9. Pull the trigger

a/n-

aobi-.....mmmm

jeff-....mmm

john-...mmmm

cece-did i miss something?

aobi-..i don't have time for this john you ready to go

john- yea there is too much tense in here -leaves-

jeff- whatever *sigh*

cece- jeff what happen when i was gone

jeff- aobi got a _boyfriend _.....god i just wanna beat up john

cece- are you jealous?

jeff- is it so easy to point out?

cece- yea it is but since you are my friend i will help you but first

jeff- im jeff

cece-and im cece and this is CJeff lol whaty a wired name

jeff- anyway please enjoy this chapter and R&R

cece- we do not own WWE

* * *

_**Pull the trigger  
**_

By the time I got home it was 4:34 pm which meant I had some time to get ready. _'I wonder what i can....mmm...I could wear that outfit I got from Hot Topic and some combat boots yea that will do' _I went to my closet and out got out the outfit I was gonna wear and my make-up kit from my suitcase.

"What do you think Adán?"I asked my baby tiger

"-yawn'"He replied

"*giggles* I guess that means a yes"I said patting him on his head as I put him on his new bed mat I bought him.

**5:56-**

**(how long was that?)**

Knock-Knock the door went which meant Jeff was at the door. I went up to the door and open it to see Jeff wearing black baggy jeans and a green polo with black long sleeved shirt under it and combat boots.

"Hey Jeff hold on let me put my earrings on then we can leave" I said opening the door wide for him as I made my way to the bathroom wearing a mini shirt t with win bondage straps which can snap off and are attached to D-rings on the front and back and a Grey & Hot Pink Leopard Tunic with fishnet tights and knee high converses with y black hair in two pink tail.

That's when I heard Jeff stared to scream like a girl. I ran out the bathroom to see Adán biting on Jeff's butt and he had a pretty good hold there too.

"What is this thing?" Jeff asked me trying to get Adán off his ass

"*giggle* That's is my baby tiger Adán Carmelo Orton" I said smiling

"Wait this thing" I glared at what he said "I mean this baby tiger has a name that ends with Orton?" Jeff asked

"Yup he's my little man *giggles*" I said picking up Adán and giving him kissy faces

"Right....Who...How...never mind let go" Jeff said as I put Adán back on his mat to go to sleep

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked

"Don't worry your gonna love it" Jeff told me

_**Chene Park**_

By the time we got to this so called place Jeff was suppose to take me to. We saw a crowd full of people infront of a stage.

''Jeff what's this?" I asked getting out the car

"Well your bother told me you like going to Rock concerts so I found out that Three Days Grace was performing here so I got us tickets to go" He said walking towards the crowd while I was following behind him.

"Oh my God Three Days Grace I love that band to death" I said screaming over the crowd's chatting

"I was hoping you would matter a fact I know this sounds crazy but I know the lead singer and I got backstage passes if you want to meet them" he said grinning

"What you do AAAHHHH" I yelled

"I'll take that as a yes" Jeff said on covering his ears

"Hell Yea I do"

"Ok let's go right now" He said leading me to the backstage door

_**BACKSTAGE**_

"You guys are on in 5 minutes" A producer said

"We can't do the show Adam isn't here so we can't do it"

"But guys you have to" I said as we made it into there private room

"And you are?"Adam (lead vocalist) said

"Hey Neil"Jeff said shaking his hand

"Hey Jeff who's the girl?" He said eyeing me

"She's my girlfriend Adria....what do you mean you can't play?"

"Adam' wife is having his baby right now and had to be there with her but he said he be back after the deliver which the doctor said would take ad least 2 hours " Brad said

"And we don't have anyone to sing lead" Barry explained

"I could do it" i spoke up but everyone looked at me funny "Nevermind just forget it" I said sadly

"No wait hat is a good idea....do you know every song we made?" Neil asked

"Yea by heart" I said smiling

"You know how to handle a rhythm guitar?" Brad asked

"Hell yea since I was 8 years old when I made a school band " I said giggling

"Then your in we're on in 2 minutes come let's go" Barry said throwing me a mic

_**On Stage **_

"Hello Detroit, Michigan" I said walking into the spot light "to your displease Adam couldn't make it cause he has a baby on the so I'm gonna fill in for him until he gets back" I said "1,2,1,2,3,-

song- Riot by Three days Grace

_**if you feel so empty**_

_**  
So used up so let down**_

_**  
If you feel so angry**_

_**  
So ripped off so stepped on**_

_**  
You're not the only one**_

_**  
Refusing to back down**_

_**  
You're not the only one**_

_**  
So get up**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

_**If you feel so filthy so dirty**_

_**  
so fucked up**_

_**If you feel so walked on**_

_**  
So painful so pissed off**_

_**  
You're not the only one**_

_**  
Refusing to go down**_

_**  
You're not the only one**_

_**  
So get up**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

_**If you feel so empty**_

_**  
So used up, so let down**_

_**  
If you feel so angry**_

_**  
Just get up**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**  
Let's start a riot**_

The crowd went wild to my surprise._'Cool so this how it feels to e cheered on as a rockstar and I love the feeling' _

"How's everyone doing?" I asked the crowd yelled "The next song is my favorite called Animal I Have Become"

song- animal i have become by three days grace

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**  
So many times I've tried**_

_**  
But I'm still caged inside**_

_**  
Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**  
I can't control myself**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**  
Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**  
This animal, this animal**_

_**I can't escape myself**_

_**  
So many times I've lied**_

_**  
But there's still rage inside**_

_**  
Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**  
I can't control myself**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**  
Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**  
I can't control myself**_

_**  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**  
I can't escape this hell**_

_**This animal,**_

_When I got to this part I wasn't singing and the crowd went wild because Adam came out_

_**this animal,**_

_**this animal,**_

_**this animal,**_

_**this animal,**_

_**this animal, **_

_**this animal**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**  
Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**  
This animal I have become**_

"Thank you let's give it up for Adria for taking my place for me tonight and just for her helping out we re gonna allow her to pick any song she wants us to play" Adam said putting his arm around my shoulder

"Well I do have this song I wrote for a tribute to the Columbine High School shooting that happen on April 20 , 1999...so just follow my lead" I played the guitar and pointed each member so they know when to jump in.

song-Cassie by Flyleaf

"_**The question asked in order**_

_**  
To save her life or take it**_

_**  
The answer no to avoid death**_

_**  
The answer yes would make it**_

_**Make it**_

_**Do you believe in God**_

_**  
Written on the bullet**_

_**  
Say yes to pull the trigger**_

_**  
Do you believe in God**_

_**  
Written on the bullet**_

_**And Cassie pulled the trigger  
**_I moved towards the crowd

_**  
All heads are bowed in **_

_**  
To remember her last sentence**_

_**  
She answered him knowing what would happen**_

_**  
Her last words still hanging in the air**_

_**  
In the air**_

_**Do you believe in God**_

I pointed to the crowd

_**  
Written on the bullet**_

_**  
Say yes to pull the trigger**_

_**  
Do you believe in God**_

_'Is it raining because I feel something wet on my face' I thought_

_**  
Written on the bullet**_

_**  
And Rachel pulled the trigger**_

_**How many will die**_

Then I realized that tears was coming from my eyes

_**  
I will die**_

_**  
I, I will say **_

_**yes**_

_**Do you believe in God**_

_**  
Written on the bullet**_

_**  
Say yes to pull the trigger**_

_**  
Do you believe in God**_

_**  
Written on the bullet**_

_**  
And Cassie pulled the trigger**_

_**  
Do you believe in God  
**_

_**"Do you believe in God**_

_**  
Do you believe in God**_

_**  
And I will pull the trigger **_

The end of the show

"Wow Adria you sing really good" Adam said

"Thank you -blush-" I said as Adam huge me

"Well thank you for covering or me and just for that you can have this autograph shirt that we all signed" Adam said handing me a crop top t-shirt with autographs

"Oh well we we're also wondering if you could sign our t-shirt too" Neil spoke up

"Awe of course I would love to" I grabbed a maker an signed on Adam and the boys T-shirt and kissed it to leave a kiss mark on it

"Wow thanks hope you become WWE Woman's champion one day" Brad said walking away with the boys _'I hope that is soon' _I thought

"Wow Adria that was great ready to go home?" Jeff asked

"Yea and besides we have a 12:30 pm flight to our next show"

"O then lets go" Jeff said kissing my hand and leading me to the car

**Adria's room**

"Thanks for the wonderful date Jeff" I said slowly waking to my door

"Yea anytime maybe we could go on more dates sometimes"Jeff said with his hands in his pockets

"Oh and thanks for walking me to my apartment" then I kissed him gently on the lips and walked into my room leaving a lovestruck Hardy smiling

* * *

a/n-

aobi- CLIFFHANGER

cece- aobi you need to forgive jeff

aobi- for what he never did anything execpt yell me about how i shouldn't be dating john

cece-aobi i know he is sorry for that ad besides the reason you went out with john is to -aobi covers her mouth-

aobi- dont say it look i know what i'm doing is wrong but i am happy with john -leaves-

cece-if only you knew um R&R and comment oh and also we need your help now if you were real wwe fans you would know that randy orton is more dark or meaner if you will....so we was thinking of having Adria argue with him but what is the argument about?

aobi- that's when you come in please write in your R&R on how should the argument start and end

Caobi- BYEBYE


	10. Curel words hurt the soul

a/n-

aobi-hey guys look i have something to say....me and john just broke up so im not really happy today

cece- don't worry aobi you'll have better guys than

aobi- i hope so but anyway today on Caobi we have a special today please welcome Edge

edge-.....hi.....

aobi- so edge I was asked me to ask you this question 'How did you win your first wwe title match?'

edge- everybody knows that it was the best move in this company I was mister money in the bank, john cena just got through the elimination chamber 5 other opponents from bilayer to post he was bloody he was beaten. I took a beat from john cena I walked down that ramp cash my money in the bank speared him 1 2 3 for my first ever wwe championship by the way who in the hell ask you to ask me that question?

aobi- um he did -pointing to-

edge- Mr Kennedy

Kennedy- ha yea I just wanna say good luck uh for your up coming match cause a I'm sure that the a match will be ah grueling , hillachies, and the winner will sure be a exhausted from being beaten from bilayer to post, coast to coast bloody and maddened and all that good stuff so ah hope you win your match -drums on case- I'm just saying

aobi- ok um Caobi does not own anything so enjoy please

* * *

_**Raw**_

_**Jersey City,NJ**_

"Hello Jersey City, New Jersey" I said walking around the ring wearing a denim skirt with a matching vest over a blue tank top and black knee high boots.

"No wait I can't really hear you I said hello NEW JERSEY" The crowd started to chant and cheer

"That's more i like it....now you guys may not know this but I'm actually from here" I said grinning "Yea I remember I had most of my childhood memories here I definitely remember the little burger stand on Newark Ave" Then everyone yelled "Yea you guys know what I'm talking about, I came out here to say is that---" I was interupped by Melina music then Melina came out on to the stage

"Hold it right there Adria"Melina said pointing her finger to me

"Whats, whats going on?" I asked

"I just wanna say first, yea you may have beaten me last week on Raw,but believe me it won't happen again" then I gave her the 'what the hell' look

"Melina what are trying to say that you can beat me now?"

"For one yes that is true but I didn't come out here for that I wanted to say something" "Now as you may know Halloween is next week and we as in the Divas have a Halloween match in costumes"

"Get to your point Melina"

"I was thinking on Halloween you and me could you know have a one-one match in our costumes of course but it will be a Bra and Panties match" Then Melina walked into the ring and towards me

"No DQ and no interruptions" Melina said moving closer to me

"Mmm so you want a Bra and Panties Match?" I asked she nod

"Fine then you've got a match" I said

"And just for being a bitch" Melina slapped me but my hair was covering my face so she couldn't see my _expression. 'Did she just slap me oh hell no' _I thought then I picked my head up and looked into Melina's eyes and out of no where I punched her dead in her nose breaking it in the process. Then I jumped on top of her and threw a couple punches to her head. I got up, grabbed Melina by her hair, I was about to do the DDT but Johnny Nitro grabbed me from behind threw me to the ground. Soon after Johnny helped Melina of the ground to see if she was alright, Melina walked over to me pulled me up by the hair. Put me in a headlock while Johnny was getting into the ready position for a spear. But then John Cena came out running out of the stage and came into the ring and slam Johnny out the ring. Soon I got my strength back and pushed my body forward and made Melina hit her head on the mat in the process she let me go. Then I grabbed her by her hair and made her swing into the rope then she rolled onto the floor outside the ring then I sat down on the mat catching my breathe. As Melina and Johnny was on the ramp leaving John help me up off the mat and put my left hand in the air while my right hand was on my stomach.

"Well it looks like Adria Orton will be having a match against Melina" JR said

"And not just any a match JR but a Bra and Panties match" Micheal added

"But also Adria does has a match with Kelly Kelly tonight"JR

"That is true but what really problems is what will happen between Melina and Adria?"

"But more importantly what is happening between John Cena and Adria Orton?" JR asked

"Whatever it is I bet The Legend Killer Randy Orton isn't so happy about it JR" Micheal said

_**Back Stage**_

"Damn that whore can hit hard"I said sitting on a bench in the medical room

"Well ad least you broke her nose for pay back" john said sitting next to me

"*giggles* True but that's not enough for me"

"I bet it isn't....anyway I know this is may be little weird but um well-"

"Come on John you can tell me" I said smiling

"Ok look um I know we have known each other for about 4 weeks now and well ever since that kiss we had I've been thinking"he stood up

"About what?" then I stood up and stand next to him looking into his eyes

"Well I was hoping....that you won't mind going out with me?" John asked nervous

"You mean as in dating?" I asked

"Yea"

"Well um I don't know John I mean we just meet and all I do have feelings for you John but what will Randy say about this?" I asked concerned

"Look you let me handle Randy ok" John said as he gave me a short kiss on my lips

"Ok if you say so"

"And cut that was brilliant" the producer said

"I wonder what the fans reaction are gonna be?" I said

"Well they will mostly be saying _'What is Randy Orton gonna say about this'_" John replied

"True...anyway I gotta go"

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I want to go look for Randy-" then I saw Randy and he just walked past me and didn't say a word to me not even a glance my way. So I decided to confront him

"Andy there you are I was just going to look for you-"I said as I hold onto his arm but he pulled his arm out of my grip

"Well don't bother I'm leaving and I don't need your concern or anyone else" Randy replied coldly given me a glare then walking away, but just like Randy I'm can get stubborn so I ran after him and pushed him to the wall.

"What the hell is your problem all I wanted to ask from you is to wish me good luck on my match tonight" I said yelling

"Like I fucking care if you win or lose" I gave him a glare "I'm tired of hearing about Adria this and Adria that and on how much I have became a bad guy" Randy said with low tone

"You want me to lose" I said softly "Look Randall I-I" I was so speechless "I would ad least thought you would be proud of me I thought we could some day have a tag team group together and after all Randall I looked up to you" I felt tears come from my eyes

"I don't give a damn anymore Adria you think I would be proud of you after all the shit you did in the past you think dad is happy about the shit you did"Randy said pinning me to the wall

"That's not fair Randall I was naive-" Then randy pushed me harder to the wall and I scream a little and I put my head down closing my eyes.

"Naive ha that's what you told everyone, you and I both know that you weren't naïve, you knew exactly what you were doing, now like I said before I don't give a damn about you so leave me the hell alone Adria" Then he let me go and walked away slowly leaving me alone as I softly cried.

_'Get yourself together Adria.....remember that tears only make you weaker hold your pain inside it will be all over soon' _I thought as I got up form the floor and walked to my private dressing room.

20 minutes later

"Knock knock....Adria it's show time" Maria said knocking on my door

"Alright here I come" I open the door wearing black fingerless gloves, black baggy jeans with a studded belt and black combat boots with a black stretch denim vest top and my black air had red highlight in twist curls.

"Wow if I didn't know any better I would say that you were Lita" Maria said

"*laugh* whatever Maria and besides I probably look way better than her" I said walking down the hall while Maria followed me

"Wait have you ever see Lita before?" Maria asked me stopping me short

"Well actually-"

"No"

"Yea I haven't who is she anyway?" I asked

"I'll tell you after your match" Maria said pushing me to the stage

XXXXXX

"This match is schedule for one fall on the way in the ring from Jacksonville, Florida Kelly Kelly" Lillian said Then Kelly Kelly's song played and she did her entrance soon 30 seconds later my song started to play

_**Here she comes to ruin my day again**_

_**  
Right away she's start with shouting**_

_**  
Making this the best week ever**_

_**  
If only she could scream forever**_

Then I came out with my hands on my hips and a huge grin. "From Jersey City, New Jersey Adria Orton" Then I ran on the edge on the ring and slowly gripped the ropes and did a back flip into the ring then I ran to the turnbuckle and put up the rockstar sign up then jump off the turnbuckle and wave to the crowd.

"Wow JR look at Adria's new appearance" Micheal said

"Yea for a second there she looked like Lita" JR said "But expect the cute personality Adria has she is far from being Lita y friend" Then the bell rung 'ding-ding' Me and Kelly slowly walked up to each other to see who would make the first move so I decided to. I ran up to her given her the closeline and when she got back up I lift my foot in the air and did a lepdrop. Then she got back up and ran towards me and speared me on the floor.

"How you like that Adria what some more" Kelly Kelly than grabbed me by my hair and threw me towards the turnbuckle as soon as she ran towards me I kicked her in her jaw. Then I stood up straight and out my hand on my back. Soon Kelly got up and pushed me on the floor.

"It looks like Adria is out of energy already" JR said

"Yea besides after being pushed into the turnbuckle it probably hurt her back" Micheal explained. Then I got up and jumped onto if her and gave her a few punches to her head as

punched her I put all my rage for Randy on Kelly. Even though it was wrong to do so.

"How you like that bitch?" I said as continued to punched her soon the referee had to pull me off of her because Kelly had got a bloody lip. Then he ran to Kelly Kelly to see if she was alright soon after the referee stop the match and declaring me the winner.

"And the winner is Adria Orton" then the referee put my hand in the air put I took it out of his reach and I sat down on the mat and slowly crawled to the nearest turnbuckle and kept shaking my head in disbelieve. _'What did I just do...I'm a monster...just like Raven' _I ran my hands through my hair

"I wonder what's wrong with Adria" Micheal said

"I don't know Micheal but she look frightened" JR said Then Edge's song started to play which meat he was coming out.

"Adria oh Adria" Edge said as I looked up to him

"You see Adria you are a legend killer just like Randy" Edge got into the ring "Look what you did, you gave a Diva a bloody lip" He said picking up Kelly Kelly's head

"Leave me alone Edge" I said coldly

"Look what you did Adria you hurt someone just like Randy did, you are no where innocent my friend" He walked over to me and stub down to my level

"It wasn't my fault it was an accident I didn't mean to" I said glaring

"Ha whatever Adria, but believe me Adria this was no accident it's only the being of what you can do" Then Edge dropped the mic and walked away from me. _'What have I become' _Soon I got up and walked up the ramp and went to my locker room.

XXXXX

"Adria open up" Maria and Mickie said but she didn't get a replied back

"Come on Adria you have to open up you do remember you have my hair clip" Mickie said Then I open the door with a grin

"You came all this way for a hair clip?" I asked

"No we just use a excuse for you to open the door" Mickie said walking in

"Well I guess you guys got me" I said shutting the door than sat on the couch

"Adria what happen to you?" Maria asked

"Yea the way you looked after beating up Kelly Kelly was really cool and all but you looked like you was in disbelieve of what you did to her lip" Mickie added

"Me and Randy had a fight and we said some cruel words to each other which left me piss off ok" I said sighing

"What did he say?" Mickie said

"Well I wanted him to wish me good luck in my match and he just told me he don't give a damn if I win or lose and how he hated me....a-n-d" I started to cry "He said stuff about my past and well he pinned me to the wall and basically yelled in my face and told me to leave him alone" Then I felt Maria put her arms around me and Mickie rubbed my back

"That dumbass I can't believe what he did t you and what Edge did was so crazy" Maria said

"Yea I mean I really didn't mean to hurt Kelly Kelly I was just so made at Randy that I let it all out on Kelly Kelly" I said shaking

"Shh it's ok Adria-"then someone knocked on the door

'Want me to get that?" Mickie asked I nod. Mickie open the door to see Matt standing there

"Hey Mickie is Adria there?" Matt asked

"Yea but I'm not sure-"

"Let him in Mickie" I said getting up then Matt walked in and hugged me

"Um Mickie Maria can we have some privacy please" I said

"Oh sure call us if you need us bye Matt" they said then Matt waved to them

"You want to seat down?" I asked sitting on a near by Chair then he sat in the one across from me

"Look Adria I was....wondering are you ok?" Matt said holding my hands "I mean I heard about the accident with Edge and I didn't mean to but I heard what Randy said to you" He confess

"It's ok I'm fine I mean well I-I....oh Matt what have I done, I hurt someone, I didn't really want to hurt her it's just when she called me a name I just got angry and mad and it remind me of Randy that I took it all out on her. I know it was wrong and I know this day will hunt me for all my life" I said crying into Matt's chest

"Adria I-"

"No Matt let me finish I want to relieve this pain from my past I want to tell you what happen for the last 5 years" I said "Please don't judge me of what I am about to tell you"

"I would never judge you Adria" He replied

"That is what you say now but at the end I know you will" I said

* * *

a/n-

aobi- wow I wonder what her past is about

cece- don't you know?

aobi- I have no clue what so ever now you know you do all that prewriting all that stuff well I don't I just type things that come to my mind

cece-um aobi look you and jeff need to work thing out so bye -jeff walks

aobi- Hardy

jeff- Aobi look I'm sorry

aobi- that's what everyones says

jeff- I....I know that have been a jerk but it was just because I was jealous of you and John

aobi- why would you be jealous

jeff- because I have feelings for you I always have

readers- awe

aobi-....how the

jeff- we still have no clue

aobi- anyway Jeff I don't know what to say

jeff- just please tell me one thing do you have feelings for me?

aobi- yes

R&R and comment

p.s- I would like to say is that how crazy has the wwe became

1- matt turned on his borther jeff

2- randy is acting crazy and is very ill

3- it was funny to see Randy get beat up by Shane lol


	11. Pretending

a/n-

aobi- hi everyone I'm aobi

cece- and im cece

aobi- and where CAOBI

cece- anyway sorry for the delay

aobi- we had a hard time making a sad past

jeff- aobi there you are take your medicine

aobi- NEVER IT STINKS AND IT'S NASTY plus it leaves weird after taste

jeff- your right it does -throws it away-

aobi-ok if I were a superhero my name would be Give-me-a-minute girl

cece-why?

aobi- b-cuz if there is someone in danger and keeps callng me I would say 'give me a minute'

greg-my name would be homeless guy, solving crimes where ever I might me that day

aobi-cool but anyway enjoy the chap

* * *

_**Pretending  
**_

_I was 19-years old at the time I met him living with my birth Mother. I was at my sister's party for a Spanish Holiday called La Asunción (Feast of the Assumption)._

_"Amria this is place on fire" Alisa said walking up to me as I sat down at a bar table_

_"Yea it is, but Alisa I told you I'm changed my name to-"_

_"Adria yea yea whatever your true name is Amria which stands for princess so don't deny it for birth name" Alisa said "But aren't you having fun?" she asked me_

_"No so far I have gotten older guy numbers thanks to this dress" I said standing up and spinning around to show off my red stain dress with match heels and a Camila in my hair "But I don't have any interest in them at all" I said sighing_

_"Mmm look let me introduce you to my friends brother and I bet you two will eventually like each other" She said leading me to a table in the back of the club where the celebrity usually be at._

_"Fine you've got a deal" I said then we stop infront of a guy about 19 or 20 wearing black baggy jeans with a black western shirt unbutton showing a red muscle shirt with a red hat and had some red converses on._

_"Raven let me introduce you to my sister Adria" She said pushing me to him_

_"Why hello Adria it's very nice meet you" He than grab a hold of arm and slowly kissed it which made me blush_

_"N-nice to meet you too Raven" I said nervously_

_"Well anyway Raven would you be so kind as into keep Adria company for me tonight" she asked_

_"Sure I would be glad to unless you have a problem with that?" Raven asked me_

_"No a problem at all"I said shyly_

_"Ok have fun you two" Alisa said leaving me with Raven_

_"So Adria how are you on this lovely night?" He asked_

_"Good but I don't get it" I said_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well by now I thought you would ask me if I wanted something to drink"_

_"Which making you get drunk so I can have sex with you" He said_

_"Yea mostly"_

_"Look Adria I know you may have met men like that but believe me I'm no where near like that and besides I'm not sure if your old enough"_

_"I am -giggles-"_

_"Did you know that your laugh is pretty cute" He said_

_"No but thanks for telling me" I said smiling then he smiled back and from that point on I knew that he was someone that was suppose to be in my life, but will he be out of it too was the real question._

_**3 months later**_

_"Hey Raven nice to see you" My mom said opening the door for him_

_"Nice to see you too " He said hugging her_

_"Raven how any times I told you call me Maya" Mom said_

_"Sure thing Maya, um do you know where Adria is at?" he asked_

_"Yea she is in her room" She said watering the plants in the window_

_"ok thank you Maya" He left and walked up to my room and knocked_

_"Adria babe it's me Raven let me in" Than I opened the door and let him in._

_"Raven honey what are you doing here I told you not to come visit me on Thursday you know that my brother Randy and my dad comes here to visit me and I haven't even told the about us yet" I said kissing him_

_"Daisy I know but it's just I have something important to you" He said shaking a little_

_"Babe....Raven your shaking what happen?" I asked pushing him down on my bed_

_"Remember I told you about when my cousin Alex called me yesterday" he said_

_"Yea babe what about it" He didn't answer "Babe your scaring me whats wrong?"_

_"Well look don't hate me for this but he told me that he was retiring from this gang called La Familia and wanted me to run it for him I told him no but he said about all the money I could be making so I said yes" He said looking away then I realized he was wearing their colors green and white bandanna was on his wrists._

_"Raven how could you join a gang you know how I feel about gangs with young kids getting shot and their own members dying because of a gang fight" I said standing up then he quickly got up and shut the door_

_"Daisy please keep it down, look babe I know what I did is crazy but I wanted to do this for you" He said stroking my face_

_"What do you mean for me?" I asked softly_

_"I wanted to help you pay for college" He admitted_

_"That's wonderful and all but what will my parents say bout this"_

_"I know Adria, but babe I know your mom will allow this" He said_

_"And what about my Papi?"_

_"Yea that's the part I got stuck at, you could lie and said that you bought your own way into college"_

_"Lie are you serious?!"I replied_

_"Please babe this our chance to finally have our own place together....please Daisy" He said pouting_

_"Fine Raven, but I don't know if I can handle you being in a gang"_

_"Adria you know can handle myself"He said kissing me gently_

_"Ok please do I love you" I said_

_"And I love you"_

_**8 months later**_

_It has been a long 8 months living with Raven. You would expect us still not being together but we are. By now Me and Raven have already found a place near the city. But tonight was something serious we decided to tell my dad about our relationship since we were tired of hiding it from him so we invited him to dinner._

_"Raven will you stop pacing back and forth " I said laughing_

_"I know babe but it just well it's your dad and I'm so nervous of what he may say and do"_

_"Raven your nervous I should be, he is my dad -laugh- but Raven it will be fine ok so relax" I said messaging his shoulders_

_"Ok ok I'll clam down" then the door bell ringed_

_"I'll get it" I said fixing my black skirt_

_"Hey Papi" I said hugging him_

_"Hey Florina how are you" He said walking_

_"I'm good come on in the kitchen, dinner is already ready" I said then my dad spotted Raven_

_"Who is this Adria?" My dad asked confused_

_"Look daddy this is what I invited you over for....I wanted to tell you a secret that I have been keeping form you for a while now.....This Papi is Raven and he is my boyfriend for 11 months" I said_

_"He is your WHAT?!" Dad yelled_

_"Look me and Adria wanted to tell you sooner but we were nervous of how you would react" Raven explained_

_"And we never wanted to keep it from you please forgive us if not him for me" I said_

_"*sigh* Fine but you better not hurt my daughter sonny" Papi warned Raven_

_"I won't sir" He said_

_"Good so whats for dinner?"_

_"Baby back ribs and steak with vegetables" I said grinning_

_"Wow my favorite dish you made it by yourself?" Papi asked_

_"Actually Raven made the ribs while made the steak" I said hugging Raven_

_"Well he sure is a cook any what do you do for a living boy?" Dad asked eating the ribs_

_"I-I'm a technician" He lied_

_"Nice job"_

_**1 year anniversary**_

_"Wow it's been a whole year since me and Raven been together"I said gazing at the moon waiting for him to come home from his __'delivery' that's when I heard a knock on the door._

_"Coming....hello?" I asked it was a police officer_

_"Hello are you 's girlfriend Adria Orton?" He asked_

_"Yes sir what do you want?" I asked_

_"I was wondering is He home tonight" He asked walking in my house_

_"Um sir you can't come and walk in like this and my my boyfriend isn't home" I said tapping him "Now I'm asking you kindly to leave my house unless I see a paper telling me that you are allowed to search my house then I suggest you leave" I said pointing to the door_

_"Fine but when he does come back tell him we got our eyes on him" then he left out th door so I ran up to the door and slammed it_

_"*crying* Where is Raven"I said lying down on the couch_

_"Daisy I'm home...." No response "Babe where you at" He said looking around_

_"I'm on the couch babe" I replied then Raven ran into the living room and sat down next to me and started to rub my back_

_"Babe what happen why are you crying it's our anniversary babe don't cry"_

_"Today just now the police came here looking for you I was so scared baby I didn't know what to say"_

_"Daisy I'm sorry that they came here, I know why though one of my best members was killed to day so I had to cover it up some how but now where one ember sort Daisy I don't know what to do I mean I can't retire they will kill me unless I find a new member to help sort out plans and stuff like that" Raven said putting me on his lap and rocking me like a baby._

_"Well since you put it that way I guess could do it I mean I don't have a job" I said_

_"Babe are you sure I don't think it is save for you"_

_"Raven you know that I'm a fighter like my Papi and my brother so I can handle myself anyway today is our day so to the bathroom "_

_"Why to the bathroom?"_

_"Well I have a surprise for you in the the bathroom in our room" I said kissing his neckline_

_"A nice warm bath with rose petals and champagne?" He asked grinning_

_"Mmm" I said sucking on his neck_

_"I think I'm turning you into a freak" He said picking bridal-style_

_"I believe you did" I said_

_**3 years later(I skipped so what sue me)**_

_Yea you betcha I'm a gang member now. I have been for 3 years now but me and Raven been together for 4 years and it' been great. Since I'm in the group I haven't been getting any bad jobs. Besides Raven didn't want me to get hurt . I mostly counted the money and the stocks of drugs we sell._

_"So far we have 2 tons of cocaine, 30 pounds of Casuist (made up)" I said walking to Raven's __meeting room._

_"See you guys my babe know how to do business" Raven said pulling me onto his lap "But anyway Daisy the leader of downtown is here an he wants 2 tons of Marijuana"Raven said_

_"I'll give you 50 pounds but that's it" I said crossing my arms_

_"No no I want 20 tons" then the guy pulls out a gun pointing it towards me_

_"You think your pathetic gun is gonna scare me" I said smirking "Try this on for size motherfucker" I pulled out my gun from the back of my pants, then he was about to move so I got my gun ready_

_"Don't move bitch I got a good aim at your fucking head shit face" I said_

_"Fine 50 pounds"He replied_

_"Good nice doing business with you" Me and Raven said then the guy left_

_"That's my babe for ya" Raven said_

_"I love you Raven"_

_"I love you too" then we went for a long passionate kiss_

_**At home **_

_Daisy why did you embarrass me like that" Raven said yelling_

_"First of all I did what you tot me so don't get all sissy on me Raven" I said calmly unlike Raven_

_"I know Adria but it's just that all the guy saying that I'm my game" He said_

_"Babe who gives a fuck what they say and besides you'll never lose you game" I said kissing his neckline which I knew was all mens weakness_

_"You sure know how to make me feel better" Raven said picking me up bridal-style into our bedroom_

_"What can I say I know how to please a man" I replied as Raven laid me on the bed._

_**The next night **_

_"God dammit where is Raven"I said pacing around the house phone_

_"He hasn't returned your calls?"My close guy friend Micky said_

_"No he hasn't I gave him 10 calls and 5 voice mails" I said sitting next to Mick_

_"Adria calm down his phone may have died" He replied_

_"Micky what am I gonna do I mean I don't no where he is at" I said crying_

_"Adria stop it you are stronger than this don't let anyone tell you other wise"_

_"Your right-" then the phone rang_

_"**Hello?" **_

_"**Hey Daisy baby it's me Raven" He whispered**_

_"**Raven where the hell are you and why are you whispering?" I yelled **_

_"**I'm stuck downtown, police came at a short notice but anyway can you pick me up on Market Ave?"**_

_"**Yea I'm on my way" I said**_

_"That was Raven?" Micky asked_

_"Yea he stuck downtown look Micky I gotta go" I said putting on my coat_

_"Ok I'll see you later Dria" Micky said giving me a short peck on my cheek as we walked out the door_

_**Downtown**_

_"Where the hell is he" I said slowly driving down market ave then I saw him so I pulled over and he got in the passenger seat_

_"Thanks Daisy that was a close one" he said rubbing the sweat off of his head_

_"Damn right it was how could you be so careless like that?"_

_"Look Adria don't start this shit with me so just drive us the fuck home"_

_"Well excuse me of being fucking worried for your sorry ass"_

_"Adria I don't want to start right now so just drive" He said looking at the cop cars_

_"Alright ,but believe e this conversation isn't over Raven" He glared at me_

_**Home**_

_"Daisy what the hell is your problem?" Raven asked me yelling_

_"This whole thing feels so wrong the gag the drugs everything"_

_"I don't understand Adria you wanted in this too"_

_"I hate doing this and I hate when you don't understand me about all this"_

_"I hate it when you always complain about stupid shit"_

_"Complain" yelled -Smack- "Don't you ever raise your voice at me" Raven said as he retired his hand ,but I looked at him in fear then he looked at me with a shock face._

_"Oh my god Adria I' so-"_

_"Don't touch me" I said as I pushed Raven away and ran into the bed room and locked it_

_"Adria babe open up"_

_"Go away Raven"_

_"Please Adria I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I love you and you know I do" "If I could kill my self I would but, I know that if I did that I wouldn't be able to hold you and tell you the sweet things I love about you" but I kept silence "Like the way you hold my hand when your scared, the way your hair would look mess up but I would still called you beautiful, the way you would give me a massage when I'm under stress and the love me make at night" then I cracked the door_

_"You really mean that?" I asked softly_

_"Yes babe and I always will, I love you so much that it hurts for me to see you one day may walk out on me when you had enough of me and the shit I do wrong to you"_

_"Raven I would never walk out on you" I said hugging me_

_"I know babe but what if one day I do really hurt you I don't never want you leave me"_

_"Stop Rave don't say things like that, you are my strength Raven, without you I wouldn't be so independent now, I love you Raven and not no one could change that"_

_"I love you Adria"_

_"I love you too Raven" I said hugging him tight_

_**5 years **_

_For our 5 year anniversary we had a huge party with the family. My Mom, Dad, Randy my sister and cousins where there. Plus Raven's mentor's and closes family was there and his best friend Daniel was there. I was wearing a white skirt with a white tank under a black off shoulder shirt and some white snow boots. While Raven was wearing black jeans with a white unbutton polo over a black muscle shirt and black Jordan._

_"Everyone I have an announce to make" He said getting everyones attention so_

_I walked up to him and he put his arms around my waist "Adria I know we have been dating for 5 years, and we had some good times and bad ones as well, and believe me you could be a hand full" which made everyone laugh "But I know I can be like that to you and I thank you for putting up with me, you make everyday a happiness as my girlfriend but I don't want to call you that" I looked confused "I would love you to call you my wife so will you Adria Michelle Orton become my wife" He than got on his knees and pulled a engagement ring_

_"Wow" Randy said drinking his whole wine in one sip "I need beer here....anyone?"_

_"I-I don't know what to say"I said_

_"Yes yes oh yes if I were I would say yes" My sister said in a singing tone while my mom fan her "Speak lord onto her mind and make her say yes before I do"_

_"Yes" then Raven slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me tightly not wanting to let go while I silently cry into his neck with joy._

_"I love you so much Adria"_

_"I love you too Raven and I will forever"_

_**1 month later- 7/4/08**_

_"Where is Raven we have to plan for the after party and he isn't here yet I mean the wedding is in 3 day" I said pacing around our Wedding's Planner's office_

_"Don't worry Ms,Orton he will be here soon....I hope" She said muttering the last part_

_"Arr it's 12:09 and the appointment started at 10:00 you know what forget it I'll see yea tomorrow sorry for wasting your time" I said leaving her office_

_**Home **_

_I walked in the door with tears in my eyes so I went up to my room to get some rest. But when I open the door I saw something that broke my heart. There was Raven and his friends with strippers on pole,which I never knew was there. I slam the door shut and ran down the stairs which made Raven realize I saw him._

_"ADRIA WAIT" Raven said walking down the stairs. But I didn't stop I grabbed the keys and walked out the door. As I was in the car I saw Raven running but he wasn't fast enough so he gave up._

_"How could I be so stupid" I said talking to Micky on the phone (he is not gay)_

_"Dria thats how we guys are well most of us but don't worry it's gonna be fine"_

_"I feel like calling off the wedding, but I love him so much that I want to still marry him is that dumb'_

_"I wouldn't think so, anyway wanna come over to the skate park?" He asked_

_"Sure, is the gang there?"_

_"Yea Tyler and Wayne is here"_

_"Ok here I come"_

_**At the skate park**_

_"Oh my god I haven't been here in years" I said riding on my red skate board trying to find the gang, but I found them on our favorite ramp 'Dead Man Drop'_

_"Dria" Tyler said running to me_

_"Ty-Ty" I said hugging him to death_

_"I missed you so much"_

_"I missed you too Ty-Ty....Ah Way" I said body slamming Wayne_

_"It's nice to see you too Dria but would you be so kind as into removing your awesome skate board I bought when you where 10 out of my ass, the wheel is hurting me" He said pleading_

_"Oh I'm so sorry Way" I replied helping him up of the ground_

_"I see your wearing our team colors" He said eyeing my pleated blue skirt over fishnet tights and knee high converse and a blue shirt with a skull on it with some fingerless black gloves_

_"Hey what can I say I have to tell these kiddies who help make this park famous"_

_"Good you made it Dria"Micky said walking up to us_

_"Anyway what are we gonna do?"_

_"Well the reason we are here is because they are having a reunion for-"_

_"For all the oldies who were once here before" Tyler said_

_"Hey I wanted to tell" Micky replied then they went back ad forth arguing_

_"Shut up" Me and Wayne said_

_"Just like old times" I said_

_"Oh my god it's Blue-Blood' Some random kid said which made a crowd form_

_"Can I get your autograph Adria" a little boy said_

_"Sure kid" I said bending to his height level "What your name"_

_"Donnie" he said_

_"Well aren't you a cutie" I said playing with his hair "Here you go Donnie"_

_"Thank you, your my hero" he said but I looked at his tag on his shirt_

_"Here let me make you a promise if I ever come back to this skate park I will make sure I adopt you as my own got it" I said sticking out my picky_

_"You will?"he asked with hope wrapping his picky with mine_

_"Would I lie to you of course not I will" I said_

_"Thank you bye" He said leaving_

_"How did you know the kid was an orphan?"Tyler asked me_

_"He had a tag that said orphan" I said sadly "And I will keep my promise"_

_**Home**_

_I decided to confront Raven ad see what he had to say in all of this. I found Raven looking out the living room window. I cleared my throat which got attention._

_"Adria there you are I wanted to talk to you" He said wrapping his arms around my waist_

_"And I need to talk to you Raven" I said sadly_

_"You first"He said_

_"Look Raven if you are gonna do things like that then I can't always forgive you and if you do then I can't marry you" then Raven looked at me in disbelieve of what I said. Then the most crazies thing happen. A feel of a hand went across my face which made me hit the wall and slide down slowly._

_"Adria you think your sadness is gonna make me go soft on you ha and believe me if it weren't for me you wouldn't gone through college and have all these nice things, so I suggest you be a good girl and shut up cause you will marry me if you want to or not" He then left me on the floor crying. And I started to sing softly remembering what my mom had to go through with my step-dad._

_**Once upon a time there was a girl **_

_**  
In her early years she had to learn **_

_**  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home **_

_**  
Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm **_

_**  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face **_

_**  
Every time my step-father's fist would put her in her place **_

_**  
Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room **_

_**  
Hoping it would be over soon **_

_**  
Bruises fade step-father, but the pain remains the same **_

_**  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid **_

_**  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**_

_**  
And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday **_

_**  
And I'm okay**_

_**The Wedding Day**_

_It was my wedding day and my family and friends were there. I'm doing the right thing was the only thing playing in my head.'Why am I still here shouldn't I run away' I thought looking spinning around in my wedding my dress trying to pretend how happy I was while my mom compliment me._

_"It's time Adria"My mom said leading me to the door where my dad lade me down the idle where Raven was standing waiting for me._

_**Skip**_

_"Do you Raven take Adria Michelle Orton to be your wive for sickness and in heath, poor and rich until death do you part?"_

_"I do"Raven said_

_"Do you Adria take Raven El Cullen to be your husband for blah blah" __**(skipping sorry)**_

_"I-I__...."I looked down and back up "I don't" Then someone knocked down the doors and it was the police_

_"Raven Cullen you have the right to remain silence" a cop said_

_"Is this the man ?" the lead cop asked me_

_"Yes that's him" I said sadly_

_"What you told on me Adria....you little bitch I'll get you for this Daisy" Raven said s he was token away._

_"Good-bye Raven" I said as tears ran down my eyes_

Present

"See that's the story" I said looking away from him, but he kept silent for a while. Soon I felt a warm hand moved my face to face Matt's. I looked him in his eyes and all I saw was sadness and concern. _'no matter how hard I try I can't seem to stop falling in love with you, but all you see me is nothing but a pleasure buddy and you may not want anything more than that so all I can do is pretend you do,so I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears But I'm scared of loving you' _I thought still looking at him then I felt his lips slowly touch mine. _'I know that even if you can't love me still make me believe you do' _

_'If only you knew how much I love you....but what you have have been through is so hard to believe that you still smile, we may be pleasure buddies but if sex is the pretending way of loving you then I can't do that,but in the end it's the only way to be near you ' _Matt thought _

* * *

_

a/n-

aobi- we need your help

cece- as you may remember next chap is the Halloween chapter of cyber Sunday

aobi- so you can decide who is who

cece-in your review type in any costume you want each diva to wear

aobi- and let's think big ok

cece- guess what we have our own website

aobi- yup we do, just go to our page and scroll down -not to far- until you see a blue highlighted link , click on it and then our there

caobi- bye bye


	12. Happy Halloween or not

a/n

aobi-what up readers

cece- im cece

aobi- and I'm aobi adn this is the offical Caobi

cece-we are so glad that you guys love the story

aobi- yea I mean we have like over 500 that read it YAY!!!!

cece- also enjoy Caobi doesn't own Wwe or the superstars/divas expect Adria

* * *

X

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

X

**Cyber Sunday **

"Ladies and gentlemen of New York let me introduce my special guest John Cena" I said when John came out "John what are your thoughts on your match against the heat break kid Shawn Michaels?"

"Well mostly Adria I have total respect for HBK but he has my Wwe Championship belt which I want back, and Shawn if you hearing this I want you to know that the Champ wants his title back" John said looking into the camera

"Wow such strong words coming from you John Cena" I said smirking

"What can I say strong things are my way" He said pulling me closer to him, then I saw pulled back by my brother

"I won't tell you again to leave my sister Cena" Randy said

"What if I don't want Orton" John hiss

"Fellas, Fellas lets play nice ok" I said moving Randy away from John

"We'll see who plays nice" John said leaving

"And cut good job every-" but before the director could finish his sentence I walked out already until someone was calling my name. I realized it was Randy so I kept walking.

"Adria please wait" Randy got a hold of my arm but I pushed him

"Why should I have to wait for you Randy" I said coldly

"Look I know you hate me, but hear me out I was angry at the writers for not letting me get a title match and I know I shouldn't have token it out you but, please forgive me Adria for everything I said and did to you" Randy said getting on his knees and hugging my waist

"Randy.......I forgave you a long time ago" I said getting down on my knees and hugging Randy

"I'm so sorry Adria I didn't mean to hurt you" Randy said

"If you don't stop saying sorry then _you_ won't forgive me for giving you a black eye" I said smirking

"Ha you wish" He said as we got up off the floor

"Wow what a wonderful family reunion" Edge said clapping his hands together

"What do you want Adam?" I asked glaring

"Oh nothing Orton just came to wish you good luck on your up coming match with Melina tonight and when you win and I'm sure you will...I got a a special gift for you when you do" Edge said smirking

"I don't believe we will like your gift....Edge" Randy stated

"Well it depends on Adria than....bye Ortons" Edge said making his exit

"Speaking of which don't you have to put on your costumes?" Randy added

"Oh yea I forgot bye Andy" I said giving him a short kiss on his cheek as I ran to my locker room

"Knock 'em dead Adria"Randy said yelling to me

"Will do" I yelled back

_**The Ring**_

"Welcome all to Cyber Sunday" JR said wearing a devil costume

"Today our first event will be the Diva costume contest" Micheal added

"So let's bring the divas out here first up Michelle McCool" Michelle came out wearing a Carlito outfit and a apple in her hand"Wow I guess that's cool.....next up Mickie James" Mickie came out wearing a hot vampire-cheerleader outfit "She sure can bite the cheer out of me....next up Maria" Maria came out in a red dress that was similar to the Betty Boop dress,. "Talk about the Classic next is Candice Michelle" Candice came out in a french maid outfit "Will you clean my house Candice......next up Melina" Melina cam out in a feline-outfit with her Women Championship belt on "What's new pussy-cat next is Jill-"

"You know you want me you can't take your eyes away from me" Jillian anged as she came out dressed like Britney Spears "Ok next is Layla" Layla came out in a princess Leia costume "Next up Beth" She came out in a warrior outfit "Last, but not least our new Wwe diva Adria Orton" When I came out everyone was scream RMO which by the way I liked but anyway I came out in Fook Mi outfit from Austin Powers "Oh be have baby" JR said but I went up to JR and asked for the mic

"What's up New York City" the crowd scream"Before we get this contest started I need my other part of me now if you guys know the movie Austin Powers meets gold member, you would remember that he didn't only met Fook Mi, but he also met the other twin Fook Yu so here to be my twin today is the 7-time winning Women's Champion Trish Stratus" Trish came out in the same outfit I was in expect on her book bag it said 'Fook Yu'

"Wow...Trish Stratus is back everyone the 7 time winning champion, the woman of the decade"JR proclaimed"But..now on phones and on the web you guys have voted who should be the winner...and the winner is" We looked at the screen to see me and Trish

"Oh my god" I said covering my face that's when Trish grabbed a hold of my hand and cheered me on as my song played

"Adria Orton is the winner of her first Halloween contest" Micheal said "Wait a minute who is that coming out" I turned to the entrance to see who it was.

"Oh Adria, Adria" Edge said coming out "It's good to hear you won Adria. but I believe you remember what I said earlier, well here's your gift Orton" Edge said as he pointed to the entrance door,soon a song started to play.

_**I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...  
**_

Then the one man that I thought was out of my life came out.

"Hello Daisy it's good to see you again" Raven said but when he came out I fall to the floor

"No no it can't be you are suppose to be in jail for 13 years how did-"

"It takes a lot of persuasion to make the judge on your side" Raven replied smirking

"And guess what Adria you'll be seeing more of him, well thanks to Trish, she help him get out" Then I stop and gave Trish a confused look

"What can I say I may look nice, but you and everybody else should know that I hate newbies specially little girls who take my spot light while I'm gone" Trish said pushing me then she left out of the ring

"And just to remind you Daisy, I will get you back for what you did and it will be painful" Raven said as he and edge plus Trish left the arena.

"Something tells me this isn't gonna be good" I said

_**Backstage-Adria's locker-room  
**_

"How the fuck he get out?" I said kicking the chair down while talking to my lawyer

"How should I know he was sure to be in jail" Stacy replied "This is not good I mean I told you what he could do to me but anyway I got to go in the mean time figure out how he got out bye" I said then my phone ranged again

"Hello"

"Hi is this Adria Orton?" a female asked me

"Yes and who might this be?"

"This is the CEO of playboy magazine and I wanted to ask you pose for our magazine for the holiday issue"

"Oh my god....your not joking right?"

"Of course not actually Maria Kanellis told me who I should ask to be our new diva from the Wwe and she said you"

"Oh my god....um can I think about it?"

"Of course tell me your answer tomorrow"

"Ok thank you so much bye" Then as I hung up someone knocked on the door

"Your Women's Championship match is on in 5 minutes" The producer said

"Oh...ok...wait Women's championship match?" I asked shocked

"Yea the writers thought since you may be just a beginner you still have a lot of talent so they gave it to you now"

"Oh my god that is so cool Adria" Maria said behind the director

"OMG Maria I'm gonna be Women's Champion AHH and thanks to you I may be posing for playboy magazine " I said like a cheerleader in high school

"This is so dazzling I'm so happy for you and your welcome" Maria said

"Wait your gonna be Women's Champion and pose for playboy?" Mickie asked

"YES" I said

"AAHHH" Mickie said jumping on me and maria making us fall on the floor

"That is so cool"

"I know well I better get going for my match" I said fixing my bom-bom in my hair "Wish me good luck" I said giving them a hug as i made my way to the entrance _'Ok I can do this, it's nothing oh great I'm shaking' _I thought giggling then again my phone rung again.

"Hello?-"

**Ring**

"Today match is schedule for a bra and panties Halloween match" Lillian said "On the way to the ring from Jersey City, New Jersey Adria Orton"

_**Here she comes to ruin my day again  
Right away she's start with shouting  
Making this the best week ever**_

_**If only she could scream forever  
Here she comes to pick at my faults again  
Right away she's punching, kicking  
Making this the best week ever  
Better off dead than together**_

I came out doing the same thing I did on my debut match soon I made it to the ring and went to the turn buckle put up the rockstar sign and did a back flip.

"Next the WWE Women's Champion from Los Angels, California Melina" Lillian said while Melina made her way to the ring in her feline outfit. Then ding-ding the match started. I looked Melina seeing if see was going to make the first move but she didn't I decided to go first. I ran up to Melina and spear her and when she got I up I jumped on top of her and gave her a few punches to the head. Then he was able to kick me off of her making me hit my head hard on the mat. So Melina took the time to walk to me and but me in a submission position.

"Do you give" the referee asked me

"NO" I said breaking out of Melina's submission and grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards the ropes. As she came back towards me I gave her the one move that everyone knew the chick kick. Soon Melina was flat on the floor so I took the time to get on top of her and pulled her top of to show her cheetah pattern bra.

"Oh god Adria just pulled of Melina's top" Jr said

"Adria is getting better the last time we saw her" Micheal added

"What can you expect from the baby legend killer" Jr proclaimed

I swung the top around a bit and threw it to the crowd. So Melina got me off guard and slapped me across my face and knee me in my stomach. Soon she threw me towards the turnbuckle and what I did was the most most craziest thing ever. I ran up turnbuckle and did the whisper in the wind reveals that took me weeks to master.

"Oh my lord Adria Orton, a female did the whisper in the wind on Melina" Jr said surprised Then I went to Melina who was now unconscious and started to fully pull her skirt off.

"The winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Adria Orton" Lillian announced as the referee put my had in the air.

"This match is gonna go down in history, a female actually copied Jeff Hardy's signature move perfectly" Micheal said

"What can you expect from the Ortons after all you do remember Randy Orton was the youngest World Heavy Weight Champion" JR added.

As I walked around the ring I thought well since this is a bra and panties match let me show what I have on. I stood on top of the turnbuckle and slowly removed y top to show a denim and mesh padded underwire bra. Then I jumped off the turnbuckle and slide my skirt of my waist to show Brazilian cut panties featuring grommet with satin ribbon laced detail and adjustable strap. Then I asked for my belt and a mic, plus they handed me a rope to cover myself in. So I slowly but the robe on.

"Wow what up New York city" the crowd cheered "This is such a great moment I mean I am now the Wwe Womens Champion" I said showing of my belt " And oh my god you guys....just minutes ago I got a call from a special place where Maria,Ashley,Candice and the rest pose for.....it was Playboy themselves asking me to pose for them" I said smiling while the crowd cheered and whistle with excitement. "But also-

_**Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!**_

Then John came out and slowly walked into the ring. "Wow wait a minute you Adria may be posing for playboy?" John asked and I nodded "That is unbelievable, well actually it's not I mean look at you..." I started to giggle as John spin me around "Who won't want you as their cover girl"

"Actually John not just playboy called me" I said biting my lips "But I also have a choice to pose for......Victoria Secret"

"Wow not only Adria was ask to pose for Playboy but Also Victoria Secret" JR stated

"That is a stunning opportunity" Micheal said

"I wonder is she will pose for them both?" JR claimed

"You won't be posing for any of them Adria" Randy said as he walked out onto the ramp.

"What do you mean I won't?" I asked Randy

"I'm glad your Wwe Champion and all but watching my sister pose for playboy and Victoria Secret is not what I have in mind" Randy said as he made his way into the ring "And you John Cena you stay away from my sister and I mean it this time" Randy said as he glared at John and then he tried to grab my arm but I pulled it out of his reach

"No Randy" Randy gave me a glare as the crowd cheered

"Listen to me it's for your own good now let's go"

"NO....this is not your decision it's mine" I said giving Randy a glare in return

"The last time I remember that I am your brother so follow my rules"

"Excuse me..." I looked at him like he was crazy "And I am your sister who is 23 years old and no man not even my own brother is gonna make this decision for me" I replied "And for your information I am going to pose for Playboy and Victoria Secret and I want the whole world to see it" I said smirking

"You know what fine if you want to go ahead let's what happens" Then Randy drop the mic and left the arena

"And here is your Wwe Women's Champion and the future cover girl for Playboy and Victoria Secret Adria" John said as he raised my hand as my them song played.

_**Backstage**_

"Good job winning the match Adria" John said

"Thanks Johnny" I said smirking

"So you wanna celebrate?" John asked

"Nah I'm tired thanks anyway John bye" I said running of to find Randy

When I finally got to the lunch room I saw Randy at the vending machine drinking water. So I walked up to him.

"Um...Andy you didn't mean what you said right?"I asked me nervously

"No Dria I didn't it was all script, when I heard that you will were gonna be Women's champion I was so happy but when me and heard that you were getting a the opportunity to pose for Playboy Vince told me to go out to the ring and act as an older brother and stuff like that to make it a good storyline....but what really gets me is I'm scared for you Adria with Raven out of jail I'm worried what he could do to you"

"I know Andy me too, but what did Trish do to get him out is the real worry" I said "But anyway you don't have to worry about be I can handle myself after all I am a Orton" I said grinning

"You sure are....well since you are now the Wwe Women's Champion this is your night...what do you want to do just you and me" Randy applied

"I know let's go get some ice-cream" I said grabbing Randy by the hand making our way to the exist

"Ice-Cream?"

"Yea and since it's Halloween we can go back to the hotel and watch my favorite Halloween movie......Jippser Creepers...ouch" I said as I fell to the floor since I wasn't looking where I was going that I ran into someone "O god I am so sorry-" Then I saw it was Jeff Hardy himself

"Hey Jeffy" I said jumping in his arms

"It's good to see you too Adria, but I just want to tell you good job winning the match...with my move of course how you do it?" Jeff ask

"It took a lot of time to get my body in the air and easily land safely,but I trained my body to learn how to do your high-flying moves and actually I've master the Swamtom bomb yesterday" I said as Randy grinned

"Well then maybe you and me could team up one day?" Jeff proclaimed

"Sure someday bye Jeff" I said giving Jeff a short peck on the lips and grabbed Randy's hand again so we could run fast.

"You are something else Adria" Randy stated

* * *

a/n-

aobi- ladies and gentle men our special guest this time is Randy Orton

cece- YAY

aobi-right um so Randy are yur thoughts on you with the whole illness and the RKO'ing people?

Randy- I just have to say that it isn't my fault the illness takes over me

aobi- illness....thats your answer for everything isn't it

Randy- whats that suppose to mean

aobi- your a bullshitter even I know that is sum shit

Randy- SHUT UP

aobi-......did he just?

cece-aobi calm down

aobi-I'm calm -walks to her bookbag-

5 seconds later

cece- ah run she got a gun -dodges bullets-

aobi- tell me to shut up I wish you would now reader cece and my family took me to see this doctor for my 'anger' but here os what happen

* * *

doctor- hello aobi sit down

aobi-don't tell me to sit down I sit when i wanna sit

doctor- ok so why are you angry

aobi-im not angry

doctor-yes you are your angry right now

aobi-im tired of people saying im angery when i am not

doctor-ok lets start with sum questions. Why do you get angry?

aobi-Why do you get angry?

doctor- no why do You get angry

aobi- why do You get angry doctor?

doctor- DO you sleep well at night?

aobi- do you sleep well at night?

doctor- Stop answering questions with questions

aobi- I would but you keep asking me questions

doctor- ....*sigh*

aobi- are you getting angry

doctor- NO I-......*beep*

aobi- see I told you I don't need a doctor

The End

* * *

aobi- he is in the hostipal for his mental issues

cece-that is a shame aobi

aobi-what can I say im a handle full, but anyway we as in Caobi whats you to guess what will happen in the end of the story

cece- you could be right or wrong

aobi-so let us hear what you think will happen

Caobi- bye bye


	13. Choice

a/n-

aobi- Hi everyone Aobi from Caobi and ladies and gentlemen today my guest Matt Hardy

Matt-.....*nods*

aobi- so Matt what all the Caobi readers would like to know is why Matt Why

Matt- Just as i said before I don't like being second best to Jeff and i never will

Aobi-.......-mumbles-

Matt-WHAT?

Aobi- your a straight jackass

Matt- what do you mean by that

aobi- just because Jeff has more fans you want to get him out of the picture I call it being a jealous dumb-beep- jack-beep full of bull-beep

Matt-.......whatever

aobi- you have some real issues you got low self-esteem?

Matt- No

aobi- did he just

cece- Aobi

Aobi- -points her finger down-

cece- -hides-

aobi- Matthew Hardy

Matt- yes

Aobi- I'll see you in hell -pulls out gun-

Matt- Ahhh -runs away-

Aobi- don't run now sucker Cece where you at? Ride or die

Cece-comes out of a closet-

Aobi- she up in the closet....let's go CAobi don't own Wwe

* * *

_**Tell me Something New**_

I woke up slowly feeling an arm around my waist which was Randy. Since he deiced to spend the night. Then I heard the worsts sound ever....Randy's snoring.

"Wake up Andy" I said throwing a pillow at his head.

"9 more minutes Dria" randy said turning his back towards me

"No get up Andy we need to get ready for the meeting we are having in 2 hours" I said looking at the clock then I looked to the right to see Adán still sleep.

"Fine fine I'm up...do we have to get dress up and all?" Randy asked

"No Vince said it's nothing really important" I said stretching

"Good cause I don't feel like getting all dress up" then me and Randy looked at the mess we made in the kitchen when we tried to make sundaes.

"I guess we got to cl-" then I heard a knock on the door so I opened it but no was there until I saw a note on the floor so I brought it in and read it.

"You think it's easy to make it to the top well guess again, give up on everything because you'll never make it, it's one in a billion that you'll stay Wwe Women's Champion from your worst nightmare?" I read out loud

"What who would right that?" Randy said taking the note out of my hand "Some people are just crazy"

"Tell me something I don't know.....come on let's clean" I said turning on the radio

_**Everybody tells me,**_ _**That it's so hard to make it,**_

_**Yet so hard to break it,**_

_**And there's no way to fake it,**_

_**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,**_

_**I shouldn't believe in,**_

_**The dreams that I'm dreaming,**_

_**I hear it everyday,**_

_**I hear it all the time,**_

_**I'm never gunna amount to much,**_

_**But they're never gunna change my mind.**_

_**Oh!**_ _**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,Something I don't know,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_ _**Something I don't know.**_

_**How many inches in a mile,**_

_**What it takes to make you smile.**_

_**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_ _**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_ _**Something I don't know.**_

_**Tell me, tell me something I don't know,**_

_**Tell me, tell me something I don't know.**_

_**Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,**_

_**This life I'm pursuing,**_

_**The odds of me loosing.**_

_**Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,**_

_**More like one in a billion,**_

_**Or one in a zillion.**_

_**I hear it everyday,**_

_**I hear it all the time,**_

_**I'm never gunna amount to much,**_

_**But they're never gunna change my mind.**_

_**Oh!**_ _**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_ _**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_ _**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know.**_

_**How many inches in a mile,**_

_**What it takes to make you smile,**_

_**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_ _**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Are you ready for it?**_

_**Yeah I'm ready for it.**_

_**Really ready for it?**_

_**Yeah I'm ready for it.**_

_**Let's get ready for this.**_

_**I'm on my way,**_

_**I know I'm gonna get there someday,**_

_**It doesn't help when you say,**_

_**It won't be easy.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_ _**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_ _**Something I don't know,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_ _**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know.**_

_**How many inches in a mile,**_

_**What it takes to make you smile,**_

_**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_ _**something I don't know,**_

_**something I don't know,**_ _**something I don't know,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_ _**something I don't know,**_

_**something I don't know,**_ _**something I don't know,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_ _**something I don't know,**_

_**something I don't know,**_ _**something I don't know.**_

_**How many inches in a mile,**_

_**What it takes to make you smile,**_

_**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**something I don't know,**_

_**something I don't know,**_

_**something I don't know!**_

"Good we are done now can take a good shower and get dress for the meeting" I said leaving out the kitchen

"Wait I thought you said we didn't have to get all dress up?" Randy proclaimed

"actually all I am wearing is a short mini skirt and one of your shirts with some converse, does that sound like all dress up?"

"Fine but don't take my good shirt"

"Don't worry I won't"

_**The meeting**_

By the time we got there we were the first people to get a seat in the front and soon more people took there seat. Then the whole room was fulled with every superstar from Raw

"Ok everyone this is a quick meeting so I won't keep you waiting for so long" Vince said "Now the reason I made this meeting is because we need more ideas to get this show back on top, why you may ask it just that we are in second place to Smackdown, and I don't do seconds" Vince said coldly "Any ideas?" Soon Mickie raised her hand "Yes Mickie"

"Well I was thinking we could probably do more rivals with some of our top superstars and divas, plus use a romance storyline we already have that can involve betrayal in it " The whole room was silent "What?" Mickie asked

"That is a brilliant idea Mickie, but the real question is what storyline should we use" Vince said "We need to use our top storyline......I know exactly which one John Cena and Adria Orton is our top storyline so we will use yours" Vince said grinning

"But sir if we are the top storyline and one of us do betrayal each other how would it start?" I asked

"You two will....have an argument about you posing for Playboy and Victoria Secret, and you Adria starts to feel lonely since you and John had a little split up so you go for someone for comfort, but who.......I'll tell the rest when I have an idea but, let get back to business"

_**After the meeting**_

After the meeting I deiced to go the lunch room to get something to drink. But when I got there I saw my ex in there too.

"Why hello Daisy nice to see you again" Raven said walking towards but I took a step back

"Don't come closer to me Cullen"I said glaring

"What no babe anymore I guess I know why, after what I did to you that night I wouldn't think you could forgive me" Raven said walking even closer to me until I backed until the wall

"Why are you here Raven and I know your not here just to become a wrestler" I replied

"Actually I really came here to ring that little neck of yours for snitching"He said as he put his hand around my neck "but you know and I know I can't do that now can I...but believe me Daisy my revenge will be made soon than you think"He than let me go and left the lunch room. Soon I felt tears run down my face and I was coughing for air.

"Hey Adria I was looking all..over..for" Matt saw that I was crying "Adria are you,why are you crying" Matt said running towards me and bending on his knees to my level. Then he saw a hand print around my neck."Who did this to you Adria?" Matt asked

"...i-i-it was.....Raven h-he was in h-here and he to-told me...he was g-gonna get revenge on me oh Matt I'm so scared of what he could do " I said holding onto Matt's T-shirt then someone else walked in,

"Sorry to interrupt you guys moment" Jeff said walking up to us.

"Look Jeff it was-"

"No it's ok I hope you guys are good together" Then Jeff left so I walked to the door

"Jeff wait"Bu by the time I got there he was gone.

"Great just fucking great"I said running my hands threw my hair

"Look I'm sorry if I messed up what you and Jeff may had,but believe me Dria only one Hardy can have you see ya later" Matt said giving me a short peck on the lips and leaving me

"What am I gonna do"I said massaging my neck

_**Arena-40 min later**_

I walked out onto the ramp to see John and Randy having a training session.

"Hey Andy hey John-John" I said getting into the ring

"Hey Adria" They replied

"I see that you guy are having a little match" I said

"Yea we were just finishing" John said panting

"Oh ok" I said as I exited the ring ad hoped the rim of the audience stand "Wow this is how it's like to be in the crowd" I said sitting down

"You wouldn't believe what the crowd would do if you were sitting in the audience with them"John said behind me

"They would probably ask me crazy questions ha"

"So Adria what are you doing out here this morning?"

"Just exploring" I said standing up "But I have to get our new script for tonight"

"I already have mine wanna see" John said taking out a packet out his pants pocket

"Sure" I said taking it out his hands

_John Cena and Adria Orton's Segment_

_The scene is right after a tag-match with Randy and Adria against Beth and Santino Marella. Near the Women's Locker room._

_Adria-Hey John....you ok_

_John-Look Adria I've been thinking _

_Adria-About what?_

_John-I'm not sure if I want you to do this posing thing you know with all those men looking at you and how you said "I want the whole world to see"_

_Adria- John when I asked last night you said you was cool about it_

_John-I'm not sure if this is a good idea _

_Adria- First of all It's my choice if i want to do it so but out_

_John-Fine I'll but out your life than -John walks away-_

_Adria- Fine go ahead_

_Scene 2_

_Adria is seen crying in the hall way by -_

"Wow that's crazy" I said handing John his script back

"Yea,but look I gotta go Dria see ya tonight" John said leaving me with a short kiss while he walked to the exit.

"What am I gonna do...."I said putting my head on my lap

"Adria get up it's no time for sleeping remember we have a training session today" Mickie said shaking me

"Ok ok let's go" I said getting into the ring

"Now first let's start with a Hurricana" Mickie said

_**Raw- Augusta,Maine**_

I was sitting on a box in the hall way until I saw Jeff. Soon Jeff looked up to see me.

"Hey"I said

"Hey"

"Look Jeff what happen in-"

"You don't have to explain Adria, Matt already told me what happen"

"He..did" I asked

"Yea he said that you broke a nail and was crying about it"I started to laugh mentally

"Yea that's what happen nothing is going on between me and Matt" I said

"Yea I know that now,but look Adria I know I have shown interest in you before but could we just stay friends"

"Why is that"

"Well the more and more we hung out I realized that I can't think more of you than a best friend"

"That's cool and besides I kinda did too" I confessed

"Good so best friends" Jeff said sticking his hand out so I took his hand in mine

"Best Friends" I replied

"So I heard about your up coming tag match with Randy, I bet it's cool"

"Yea just imagine _The Ortons _reminds me of _The Hardy Boys_" I said

"Yea sometimes I miss it even miss Team Xtreme"

"Maybe I could be a part of it"

"Yea will see about that" Jeff said putting his arm around me

_**Ring**_

"The Fellow match is a mix-gender match on the way to the ring the team of Randy and Adria Orton" Lillian said. Me and Randy came out wearing the same color red and black. I was wearing black baggy jeans with black boots and a red sparkle bra under a black vest. While red was wearing his regular outfit but his shorts had Ortons on the back of it. Our theme song was:

_**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside.**_

On the way to the ring I blew kisses to the crowd and me and Randy shook a few hands. Hy the time we got to the edge of the ring. Randy sat on the ropes so I could easily walk in and then he got in the ring. I went up to the turn buckle and put up a hand sign that me and Randy made up. Our middle finger was up and so was our pinkie while the rest of our fingers were down

"This is the fist time the Ortons team up"JR said.

"Yea and against Beth and Santino too" Micheal confirmed soon Beth and Santino came out and got in the ring so I asked for a mic.

"I wonder what Adria has to say?"

"Yea me too" Jr replied

"Sorry I'm really embarrass,but who are you.."I said to Santino "I cause I mean I know Lillian,I know Jim,Mike, Danny and Tom the camera crew and Jenifer the popcorn lady on the 15th row, I not really sure Wait I know you, I know you,Your are Santito" then Santino got a mic.

"No sweetie it's Santino"

"Santana"

"Santino

"Sandusky"

"Santino"

"Santico"

"Santino"

"Santoco"

"Santino"

"Santokyo"

"Santino"

"Sandevista"

"Santino"

"Santamaria"

"Santino"

"Santableetsful"

"Santino"

"Santuxedo"

"Santino"

"San no ma es Rico"I said in Spanish

"Santino, Santino"then Santino started to curse in Spanish and then had the nerve to hit me across my face. Well until Randy came in and punch him dead in the yaw. So the match began. Me and Beth were up first. First Beth ran towards me to do a close line but I quickly dodge it. I walked up towards Beth and punched her in the back until she was flat on her stomach. So I picked her up by her arm threw her towards the ropes and as she came back towards me I jumped on top of her and gave her a few punches to her face. But as I gave her the last punch she slapped me dead in my face which made me roll off of her. Soon i felt her hands on my hair and threw me to the turnbuckle and ran towards me with her am out. Which landed around my neck. I felt the air being taken from me so I deiced to fight back, I kept kicking her in her knee until she gave up and loosen the grip around my neck so I could kick her in her stomach and push her to the middle of the ring and did another outstanding move. I did the Rko on Beth. And went in for the pin. Soon Randy jumped in the ring and ran over to Santino and speared him of the ropes.

"1,2,3" ding ding the match was over.

"And here are your winners Randy and Adria Orton" Lillian announced

"You did good Adria even without my help" Randy said

"What can I say I'm a Orton" I said smirking as I jumped onto the turnbuckle and did The Orton sign.

_**After the match-Backstage**_

After the match I had an short interview about another match I had tonight against Layla since she was the #1 contender.

"Ok we are on in 5..4...3...2...1..."

"Ladies and gentlemen my guest at this time Adria Orton" Tim an interviewer said the crowd started to cheer RMO "So Adria was is your thoughts on tonight match?"

"Well let me ask you question...what do you think about it?"

"Well I Think-"

"It doesn't matter what you think is the only important thing is that I the baby legend killer will still be Wwe women's Champion"

"I don't think so" Layla said but I looked at her like I didn't know her

"And who in the blue hell are you?"

"I am-"

"It doesn't matter who you are all I know is that you came in here and interrupted my interview, you think I would give a damn what your name is, well look here like my favorite wrestler of all time would say in a situation like this ,since you disrespect me well I'm gonna take this 10 size shoe and yes I wear a size ten but, shine it up real nice, turn that sumbitch sideways, and stick it straight up your candy ass cause my motto and catch phrase is really plain and simple if fighting you is the only way of getting you out of my face we have war going on" Then I left

"And cut good job" the producer said

"Good acting like The Rock Adria" Layla said

"Thanks it's so cool to actually cool to say that, but I gotta go I have an other scene with John" I said walking away "See ya"

_**The Segment-10 minutes later**_

I was walking to the locker room to see John outside of the door pacing back and forth.

"Hey John....you ok?" I asked cause I saw he was in deep thought

"Look Adria I've been thinking"John said

"About what?"

"I'm not sure if I want you to do this posing thing you know with all those men looking at you and how you said 'I want the whole world to see"

"John when I asked last night you about the decision you said you was cool about it now what is it"

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea"

"First of all It's my choice if i want to do it so but out ok"

"Fine I'll but out your life than" John walks away

"Fine go ahead" I said yelling

"And cut again Adria your good come on we need to hurry we only have 2 minutes to get to the next scene"

"2 minutes but it's 9 minutes away from here"

"I know" the producer said then I saw a skate board and roller blades

"I got an idea" I said picking up the two object

_**1mintute later**_

"Ahh" the producer yelled as I pulled on his collar as I ride on the skate board while he rode on the skates.

"Stop your screaming were almost there" Finally we made it "See I told you we could make it"I got off the skateboard while the producer was still shaking "I wonder who's skateboard it is?"

"It's mine" A small voice said. I turned around to see a very similar boy

"Donnie...hey little guy what are you doing here?" I asked me giving him a hug

"Well when you was in New Jersey I walked to the Arena"

"Alone?"

"Yea, and on my way there all the tickets were sold out but that's when I saw a backstage pass for the next Raw show so I went back to the orphanage broke open my piggy bank which had 300 dollars so I took a bus and some taxis to see and ran away form the orphanage to see you so you could adopt me" Donnie said

"Aww sweetie of course I will you remind me if how Randy use to be like always taking chances"

"Randy Orton?" Donnie asked wit excitement

"Yea he is my brother after all"

"That is so cool"

"It is-"Then the producer grabbed of Donnie

"Sorry young man you have to leave"

"No wait he is with me he is my son" I said proudly

"Your son oh well ok I'll watch him for you as you do the scene" He replied

"Thank you....Donnie you be good with here ok" Donnie nod his head

"Good ok I'm ready"

_**Scene 2**_

I was sitting on the floor crying to myself hoping that know one would notice me until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Adria are you ok?"The man asked me bending to my level

"Oh Matt"The crowd went wild "Me and John had an argument about me posing and all....I think he might want to break up with me" I said crying into Matt's bare chest

"Look Adria if he does break up with you than he is making the biggest mistake ever" Matt said looking at me in my eyes

"You really mean that Matt?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I" The next thing I knew was Matt's lips were covering mine soon it came to be a full out blown make-out session

"No stop this is wrong" I said pushing him off of me

"Come on Adria he won't know a thing" Matt replied wrapping his arms around my waist

"I guess your right"

"And cut Good job people"

"Wow that was fun" I said smiling]

"Yea it was" Matt implied then felt a tug on my pants. I saw it was Donnie

"Mommy who is this man?"Donnie asked pointing to Matt

"Mommy?" Matt asked

"Donnie this is Mommy's close friend Matt Hardy" I said "Um..Matt this is Donnie the little boy I told you about,I'm adopting him"

"Your What...I mean cool" Matt said trying to play it off

"But anyway me and Donnie gotta run I still have one more match until we can go home see yea later Matt" I said walking away with Donnie holding my hand

_**The entrance**_

"Mommy can I come out with you?" Donnie asked swinging his legs back and forth

"I'm not sure Don-don I mean..."Then he gave me the puppy look"You sure know how to make me change my mind fine ok you can but we have 40 minutes left until my match is up since they are having a Royal Rumble....so have enough time to make you an outfit"I said smiling

_**40 minutes of long hard work**_

"There all done what do you think?" I asked Donnie

"Yea I love it mommy"He walked up to me and gave me a peck on my cheek _'I guess this is how to be in motherhood cause if it is then I'm gonna love to have Donnie around' _I thought as I watch Donnie model in the mirror _'He is worth everything I can give him' _

_**Arena**_

"Today's final match is schedule for one fall for the Wwe Women's Championship on the way to the ring from New Jersey City, New Jersey the Wwe Women's Champion Adria Orton"

_**Here she comes to ruin my day again  
Right away she's start with shouting  
Making this the best week ever  
If only she could scream forever  
Here she comes to pick at my faults again  
Right away she's punching, kicking  
Making this the best week ever  
Better off dead than together**_

I came out wearing the same thing before while Donnie was wearing black boy knee shorts with his converse I just cleaned and a simple red shirt and a white chain on his pants.

"I wonder who's the kid?" JR said

"Yea me too"Micheal added

Me and Donnie walked down the Ramp hand and hand until we got infront of the ring I helped him into the ring then I got in and picked him up.

"Good luck mommy" Donnie said loud enough for JR and Micheal to hear

"JR did he just say Mommy?"

"Yea I believe he just did"

"And the challenger from Miami, Florida Layla" Layla did her entrance while I told Donnie to sit near JR and Micheal. The match was on

First we watch each other closely after all i don't want to lose my title to her. Soon she came running toward me and manage to closeline me. I slowly got up not realizing Layla was waiting to give me a chick kick.

"Get up Mommy"Donnie said

"That's your mom kid?"Jr asked him

"Yea she is gonna adopt me"Donnie said jumping in the chair

"Well your a lucky kid"JR said "I mean I wish my mom was hot like yours"

"Jerry don't say that infront of a kid"Micheal told me

"So he probably already knows" .I fell straight on my back holding onto my chin. Layla picked me up and threw me to turnbuckle and was about to run her arm into me until I dunk down and she hit the turnbuckle. I go up and saw that she was hanging on turnbuckle so i walked up to her and stood on top ropes next to her and threw punches to her head. Threw her to the floor and got on the turnbuckle and did a moonsault and went for the pin.

"1....2....3" ding-ding

"And here's your winner and still Wwe Women's Champion Adria Orton" Lillian said as I stood on the turnbuckle and showed off my belt to the crowd. Then I hoped of the turnbuckle and felt Donnie's arms around my waist. while they handed me a mic.

"I love you Mommy" Donnie said as the crowd went awe

'And i love you come on lets go-"

"Wait just a minute" Someone said I turned to the Ramp to see Edge "Look Adria i didn't come out here for trouble, but I got a message for you from Trish, she told me to tell you, you may have the Championship belt but not for long, cause you see she couldn't make it tonight but she'll be back she is just getting ready for a one-on-one match you two will be having on new years resolution so get ready cause your in for a surprise" Edge said as he was about to make his exist

"Oh wait Edge before you go look up" I said as Edge looked up green slim fall on him "DX told if I had problem just sat that" I said as Donnie laughed at edge then Donnie asked for the mic I put it to his mouth

"You look yucky" Donnie said still laughing

"Alright let's go home"

_**Hotel room**_

"-whistle-Come here Adán come here boy" he came out running and jumped in my arms while Donnie hid behind my leg"Don't worry Donnie his' friendly" Donnie came out and pet Adán which licked hid hand which made Donnie giggle and Donnie an around the room while Adán chase after him. _'Boys will be boys animal or humans' _I thought as Donnie and Adán played around.

* * *

a/n-

aobi- hey everyone look I'm well...this is embarrassing I'm-

cece- she's out of ideas

aobi- tell the world why don't ya.....BUT yes I am please help me....Or elde

jeff- or else what?

aobi- jeff stop popping out of no where

jeff- what can I say I love to see your scared face

aobi- sure you do....anyway help me please

jeff- yea cause she may stop the story or delete it

aobi- I'm not sure if i will go that far but hey whatever it takes for you guys to help me then I may so

readers- NO PLEASE DON'T

aobi- ok that' it how the hell do you guys get in here?

readers- some dude name greg gave us a key

aobi-.....oh.....GREGORY MICHEAL TOMAS GET OUT HERE NOW

greg-what?

aobi- YOU GAVE THEM A KEY YOU LITTLE -jumps on him-

blank screen

cece-um well yea ok....R&R and please help us

jeff- cece right now we need to help greg

cece-why?

jeff- she has a chain-saw

cece- damn it come on let's go....

Caobi- bye bye


	14. I need Forgiveness from you

a/n-

cece-hi everyone this is Caobi....look i know i know your wondering where is aobi.....she is very ill...but don't worry she can still write chapters but she can't stay on the computer for an extended period of time because she needs her sleep...so for her replace Lita

Lita- Hi

cece- yea I know some of you think she is mean but she is just misunderstood

Lita- but I heard Aobi was a huge fan so I decided to help out.

cece- so for now it's called CLita lol

Lita- but please enjoy

disclaimer- No copyright intended and I do not own Wwe

* * *

**I need Forgiveness from You  
**

_**Kentucky**_

_**Before the Show**_

_**12/15/09 **_

Before The Show I walked around the arena. I so far met everyone on Raw even who is very annoying because he speaks like he has a mic in his hand. W hat a weirdo but anyway I finally came to an end. I turned around to bump into check and felt down.

"Ouch ouch ouch"I said rubbing my head

"I'm so sorry"A male voice said as he helped me up.

"No it's ok I wasn't looking where I was going"I replied back

"No it's my fault.....I saw you walk past looking worried so I wanted to see what's up"

"Nothing it's just...*sigh*....I'm lost" He laughed a little "Hey I'm here remember Nero"

"Fine come on Dria" Jeff said grabbing my hand then he ran right into a door and fell down but i caught him

"I can't believe your my best friend" I said giggling

"Well you better believe it after you still love me as a friend i mean"

"*laugh* yes Jefferey Nero Hardy yes I do" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

_**The Segment**_

I didn't have a match tonight but i did have another segment with Matt. Which i hope doesn't take long. Besides I have to check up on Donnie. I got him a Nanny that will travel with me. Tonight I was wearing a blue stretch animal print bustier that had a built in underwire bra and a short pleated mini skirt with sliver pumps. My Hair was my natural color black but had hints of blue in it. I made it just in time before my segment started I saw that Matt was already there so I greeted him.

"Hey Matt"I said hugging him

"Hey Kitten"

"Kitten?" I asked

"Yea it's a cute nick-name I made for you"

"Oh ok....anyway you ready Mat-Mat?"

"You act like we haven't done it before" Matt said

"Well when you but it that way then I guess your right" I said

"5....4....3...2....1" When the camera came on everyone saw me and Matt on the wall in a full blown make-out session. Soon I broke the kiss for air.

"Matt I'm not sure about this....can we stop while we still can"

"Kitten you know you don't wanna stop I mean after what we did all week I don't think you can break apart from me"

"Matt of course it was great while it lasted but we really shouldn't be doing this I have John remember" I said

"Believe me Kitten he can't do you like I can and besides you guys split up " Matt said leaning in for another kiss until he was punch dead in his yaw by John

"Get your lips away from my girlfriend hardy" Soon John walked over to him and picked Matt up by his neck and had him on the wall "I've heard every voice-mail you sent my girl on her cell phone...I don't like that so let's have a match one on one with Adria as the special referee and who ever wins gets Adria heart."John said

"Deal.....see you in the ring _Kitten_ I'm out of here" Matt said leaving then John looked at me

"Look Adria.....I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but believe me Adria when I'm done with Hardy it will be for the better for our future babe see ya in the ring" He gave me a kiss and left to his dressing room

"Sometimes I wonder if my whole life is a sin" I ran my hands threw my hair and left to go to my dressing-room to change for the match. _'Something tells me this match isn't going to be fake the way John and Matt was looking at each other. _10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello"I said opening it

"Hey Orton how ya doing?" Edge said

"What do you want Edge?"

"Look just as I wanna say hope it goes well with the match and all'

"Yea thanks"

"And a....I'm going to make this simple....your a slut"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean....just look at the whole picture here....you've slept with John Cena and don't say you didn't cause I know you did plus you've slept with Matt Hardy" Edge said gagging

"Get to the point Edge"

"Look all I am saying is that if you want your life to not get any worse then I suggest you listen to what I have to say" Edge said pushing me into the room....but when we were in that room isn't wasn't fake what he did to me and no one knew.

_**The Match **_

"Today schedule is for one-fall on the way to the ring our special referee the Wwe Women's Champion From New Jersey City, New Jersey Adria Orton"

_**Here she comes to ruin my day again  
Right away she's start with shouting  
Making this the best week ever  
If only she could scream forever  
Here she comes to pick at my faults again  
Right away she's punching, kicking  
Making this the best week ever  
Better off dead than together**_

I came out wearing a simple mid-drift referee top and thigh high black Vinyl Belt belt and Nylon double striped knee high socks with sneaker boots. "Next the Opponent from Carmen(sp?), North Carolina Matt Hardy" Matt came out came out wearing black pants with no shirt on.

When he got into the ring he gave me a glance and then went on the turnbuckle and did his sign.

"And the challenger from Newbury,Massachusetts John Cena"John came out wearing his usually came out running into the ring and the rang when John gave he first punches. By the 8th punch Matt dodge it and threw John into the turnbuckle and ran towards him and kicked him dead in the stomach. Soon John was sitting down in the corner and Matt had the time to easily started to kick him.

'Hey...hey stop it" I said pushing

"Ok ok"Matt said in defense he then picked up John and put him in a head lock. I went over to John to see if he gives up

"Do you give?" I asked Matt hold John tighter

"No"John said as his face turned redder and redder. _'I don't think he can keep this up I'm gonna call of the match...but before I do' _

"John do you give"He then didn't answer....wait he is unconscious.

"That's it call of the match" I said to the table guys the bell rung "John...John...John babe get up please....John"I said as I shook...but no answer I started to cry for real soon everyone realized he really won't wake up soon emergency people came

"And here's your winner Matt Hardy"Matt came over to me and picked me up bridal-style

"Wow JR when Matt told John he would be serious I guess he meant it....but I don't think Adria heard about their heated discussion before the match"

"You see....I always get what I want....let's go"Matt whispered in my ear as he stroll away with me. I had a sad look on my face, but I was really worried about him I mean what if he isn't faking. _'I'll check on him later' _I thought as Me and Matt left the arena to back stage.

_**Backstage **_

By the time we got backstage Matt put me down and sat on a near by black box.

"Matt what are they talking about?" I asked him

"Uh?" he replied acting like he didn't hear what I said

"You heard me....What do they mean you and John had a heated discussion?"

"Look Kitten....earlier today I....I heard John say some things to Bastisa about how after he finishes me off for real and take you away you two was going to his hotel room and do somethings and soon he went on and on about how your a slut and said he heard from Melina that you would give your self to anyone"Matt said in a sadly tone

"Matt....so you confronted him about it and soon you two got into a fight" I said

"Yea....I mean the things he was saying about you....I couldn't stand what he was saying.."Matt said looking at his hand "He went to far"

"You stood up for me Matt"

"Yea I mean we may be pleasure buddies but your the closets thing I have left so I won't go insane.....look I gotta go I'll see you tonight at my place"Matt said getting up and giving me a short peck on the lips and soon his figure retreated _'If I didn't know better Matt I say that you wanted to say that you loved me....but that could never happen' _I thought but soon I felt my phone vibrate in my chest so i took it out.

"Nice place for a phone spot"Jeff said as walked pass me so I quickly playful hit him on his shoulder then answered my phone

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey Adria what up girl it's Jesse"**_

"_**Hey Jesse what's up?"**_

"_**Look I heard that you was in**_ _**town for the week so I was wonder you wouldn't mind dropping by at my new club in Kentucky called Red-Pepper on Market-Ave?"**_

"_**Sure Jesse I would love to....wait a minute whats the catch?"  
**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

"_**Ok so your lead singer got famous and left your ass so you want me to replace them for the night"**_

"_**Actually....yes"She said shameful**_

"_**Ok I'll be right over" I said **_

"_**Thank you Bff"**_

"_**Yea yea whatever what are friends for" **_I hung up and ran to my dressing-room and packed my stuff and left for a really long night. But I called Stacey Donnie's Nanny to see if he was ok...Thank god he was but I bet Donnie is giving her a hard time. _'And I do mean a hard time' _

_**Red-Pepper**_

I made it to the club and walked to the backstage door. Soon I was greeted by Jesse.

"Good your here come on we only have 8 minutes" Jesse said grabbing me and then pushed me in the dressing room. _'Well here goes nothing' _i though as I started to change.

_**8 minutes later**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen today for our singer this night is Adria Orton" Soon the spot light was me. I was sitting on a black chair in the middle of the stage with my head down. I was wearing a short red dress and red pumps with my hair in the bun.

_**  
Heyyyy!!**_

I soon slowly picked up my head and got off of the chair and kicked it aside

_**  
I could feel it from the start,**_

_**  
Couldn't stand to be apart.**_

_**  
Something about you caught my eye,**_

_**  
Something moved me deep inside!**_

_**  
Don't know what you did boy but**_

_**  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.**_

_**  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend**_

_**  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.**_

_**  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.**_

_**Just do your thang honey!**_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you**_

_**  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**_

_**  
You got soul, you got class.**_

_**  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!**_

_**  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -**_

_**  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

_**  
Just do your thang honey!**_

_**Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!**_

_**  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!**_

_**  
You're the light that I needed.**_

_**  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!**_

_**  
So keep on givin' it up!**_

_**Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.**_

_**  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.**_

_**  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!**_

_**Oooooooo, oh!**_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you**_

_**  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**_

_**  
You got soul, you got class.**_

_**  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!**_

_**  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -**_

_**  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

_**Break it down now!**_

_**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! **_

_**  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!**_

_**  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!**_

_**  
Ain't no other man but you!**_

_**Ohhhh!**_

_**You are there when I'm a mess**_

_**  
Talk me down from every ledge**_

_**  
Give me strength, boy you're the best**_

_**  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test**_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you**_

_**  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**_

_**  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)**_

_**  
You got soul, you got class.**_

_**  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!**_

_**  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -**_

_**  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

_**And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.**_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you**_

_**  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**_

_**  
You got soul, you got class.**_

_**  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!**_

_**  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -**_

_**  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

I soon took a breathe and everyone in the club was clapping.

"Thank you....hows everyone night" Everyone said good "Let me slow it down a bit but first I need to change." A backstage boy came out and gave me a small had sack that had gold dust in it. "Ok I need you guys to help me count to 3....ready 1...2...3" I spin around in a circle and prod the dust on me at the same time. The effect of that was my once red short dress was now longer and more of a gown. The crowd clapped and cheered. "Just a little magic trick for ya......Piano man play something for me please" He soon played a sad melody

"I have some confess I would like to share with you"

_**  
Ohh yeah**_

_**Jesus, I must confess**_

_**  
That in all my loneliness**_

_**  
I've forsaken and I've sinned**_

_**  
Leaving fragments of a man so broken**_

_**I could tell you what I've done**_

_I walked into the crowd_

_**  
Or should I tell you where I went wrong?**_

_**Well the more that I start to play**_

_**  
My deceitful, evil ways**_

_**  
Keep on growing stronger by the day**_

_**Oh lord have mercy on my soul**_

_**  
For I have walked a sinful road**_

_**  
So I'm gonna get down on my knees**_

_**  
Beg forgiveness to help set me free**_

_**  
Lord have mercy on me, please**_

_**Mother Mary full of grace**_

_I walked back on stage_

_**  
In my weakness, I've lost faith**_

_**  
I've been careless, and I have been warned**_

_**  
And the devil inside me is torn**_

_**  
God bless the men that I have scorned**_

_**Oh lord have mercy on my soul**_

_**  
For I have walked the sinful road**_

_**  
So I'm gonna get down on my knees**_

_**  
Beg forgiveness to help set me free**_

_**  
Lord have mercy on me, please**_

_**Woah, woaa yeah yeah**_

_**  
Woah yeah yeah oh oh**_

_**  
Oh-oh yeah yeah yeah, ohh**_

_**So don't let me fool around no more**_

_**  
Send your angels down to guide me through that door**_

_**  
Well I've gone and confessed my regrets**_

_**  
And I pray I'm not held in contempt**_

_**  
I'm so lost, and I need you to help me repent**_

_**Oh lord have mercy on my soul**_

_Soon the whole crowd was clapping _

_**  
Oh I'm begging, I'm pleading, I'm needing**_

"_Sing it girl"Someone in the crowd said_

_**  
I want you to know**_

_**  
So I'm down upon my knees**_

_I fall to my knees and felt tears come out my eyes_

_**  
Oh lord, I need forgiveness**_

_**  
I need forgiveness from you**_

"Thank you goodnight" I quickly ran back stage and change without saying goodbye Jesse. I hoped in my rental car and drove to a specific hotel.

_**Hotel**_

I was outside room 109. I first was about to knock on the door but I realized I had a key in my purse. So I used and opened the door.

"Oh good you came"A voice said behind me

"Look....I know we are pleasure buddies but right now....can we just pretend that it is more than that for the night"I said facing....Matt

"Sure...."He then picked me up slowly and laid me on the bed "Are you ready"

"Yea" I said sadly soon Matt was kiss my neck. _'I need forgiveness from only you'_ I Thought to myself as me and Matt slowly drifted away.

* * *

a/n-

cece- AOBI STAY IN BED

aobi- N-N-NO ACHOO

cece-see look what you did I have boogers on me

aobi-....s-s-so oh my god it's LITA!!!

Lita- hello to you too

aobi- I'M YOUR....wait not to be r-r-r-rude and all but why are you h-h-here ACHOO

Lita- well wanted to help you out since your sick and all so go on back to bed

aobi- ok thank you bye g-g-g ACHOO

Lita- anyway please R&R and comment

cece- one question that should be on your mid is what did Adria and Edge do in her dressing-room?

Lita- I wonder


	15. Taking the Chance of Hope

a/n-

aobi- I'M BACK ACHOO

cece- AOBI UNTIE ME NOW

aobi- NO THIS IS MY TIME SO SHUT UP

Lita- I think you should get some rest Aobi

aobi-.....-in a trance- yes you are perfectly right....wait NO NEVER

Lita- ok

aobi- now please enjoy ACHOO and um....yea

Lita- Caobi does not own Wwe or the Superstars

* * *

_**Raw**_

I was sitting in the lunch room alone thinking to myself. _'This is bad what will he say oh god i didn't mean for this to happen' _i thought putting my hands threw my hair._'Maybe I'm not....god I hope not....but today is nothing to worry about besides I am going to reveal my covers tonight'_ Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Hey you ok...?"He looked like he say trying to say my name

"It's Adria...Orton" I told him

"Oh I'm so sorry I mean I just got back from an injury so I did know you-wait your Randy's sister?"

"Yea I am and your name is?"

"You don't know me...come on I am the Sexy Beast, Y2J and you are on-" He said

"Raw is Jericho....*giggles* I knew that already Chris Jericho" I said smirking

"Ok ok so you have heard of me"

"Yea cause after all when I was a teenager I had a crush on you and The Rock"

"Who wouldn't I am a sexy man, but are you revealing your covers tonight"

"Yes I am...."Then I saw Edge outside in the hallway so I froze. Soon Jericho caught what I was staring at

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What are you talking about?" I said with confusing

"You looked scared when you saw Adam so I presume that he did something to you"

"If I told you would you promise not to tell" I said

"Pinkie square" I soon moved closer to Jericho and whispered in his ear "Are you sure"

"I guess I didn't have it yet so what should I do"

"I don't know but for right now you should take it easy for a while" He said like a concern friend

"Jericho your a real good guy then you are on t.v" I said

"What can I say.....but look remember that I'm here for you if you need anything after all you seem as a sister that I never i had"

"And your a big brother that I _wish _I had" I said giving him a bear hug "Well I'll see ya later Rico"

"By Dr-Dr" Jericho said

_**The Show**_

I finally made it to the mens locker room to wish Jeff off for his match against but I saw that the Camera crew was recording something so I decided to step int the scene besides I love to hear the fans chant RMO. I stopped short at the door and heard two voices...it was John Cena and Batista.

"I'm telling you Batista even if Matt won the match I still can bag her I did once before ha she was too easy man I given gave her a ring that said i would care for her ha please" John said

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?"

"I don't but it's fun to do it though...yea at first I did really like her but when I found out by Melina she slept with Matt then I said hell no"

"You one evil guy.....I bet you can't bag her by Tuesday"

"Tsk I can bag her tonight" John said putting 20 bucks on a table

"Ok fine good luck" Soon the Camera man saw me outside the door and pointed the camera on me. I was leaning on the wall whimpering a little and running my hair. I looked at the ring on finger that John gave me during our first date and took it off and laid it down near the door and walked away. _'He was right John Cena is a player even Maria and Mickie told me....i guess i should have listen to them when they heard John talk about me wrong so many times well guess what John remember I'm Orton and we Ortons know how to deal with liars' _I soon went into my dressing room and got dress for my big night.

_**The Ring**_

"oh goodie Micheal Adria is not reveal only one cover but two"

"I bet you are really happy about that JR"

"Of course I am" Jr replied

_**Come on!**_

_**You know I got ya, yeah**_

_**One, Break the wall down. **_

_**(Break down the walls)**_

_**For those about to rock and what ya want.**_

_**Baby you know you're Judas.**_

_**And I'm your priest.**_

_**Baby what I got is not from the least.**_

_**Bring it through the stage in the rage of a beast.**_

_**Step in the arena and break the wall down.**_

_**Step in the arena and break the wall down.**_

Chris came out bringing out two steal chairs into the ring. and settled them up near the two stools that was covered by a red sheet to hide my covers.

"I wonder what's Jericho about to do"Micheal said

"Let's listen and find out"

"Welcome Atlanta to Raw is Jericho" the crowd cheered "Look I'm out here just to help celebrate with a real close sister of mine she is the undeniable, the spectacular,the baby legend killer, the sexist diva I've seen, the one the only undefeated Wwe Women's Champ Adria Orton"  
_**Here she comes to ruin my day again  
Right away she's start with shouting  
Making this the best week ever  
If only she could scream forever  
Here she comes to pick at my faults again  
Right away she's punching, kicking  
Making this the best week ever  
Better off dead than together**_

Me and Maria came out smiling. I was wearing Red Halter drape top, red sequin bra with long chain dangle down and red mini ruffle skirt with my title around my waist of course. While Maria was wearing the same thing but hers was pink. Before I got into the ring. Maria went in first then I was about to until Chris came over and sat on the ropes so I could easily walk in. I stepped into the ring and Maria handed me a mic.

"What's up all you Divas and Gents of Atlanta" I said as the crowd chanted RMO "Wow look first I have to say is that this was the most exciting opportunity....I mean who can say that they actually pose for not only one but two magazines and is still the Women's Champion" I said laughing a little "I mean I still can't believe it myself I came such a long way to get here and I don't wanna turn back now"

"First of all Dr-Dr I just have to say congratulations on being on two magazines that is truly amazing" Chris said

"Rico please stop your embarrassing me infront of all these fans.....anyway let's get back to the real reason why we are here let's show off these covers....Are you ready?" I asked the crowd

"I'm sorry but we didn't catch that we asked ARE YOU READY!!!" the crowd cheered louder

"5....4....3...2...1" I pulled the sheet of the first cover which was for Playboy. I was wearing a Satin Bra and G-string Set with Sheer Cheetah Print Trim.

"She surely took a walk on her wild side" JR stated

"Wait a minute there is one more.....Mmm you guys wanna see?" they crowd shouted a yes "Alright here goes nothing" I pulled it off to show me on Victoria Secret Magazine I was wearing an Annabel under wired plunge shaped bra with oversize bow detail."Wait a minute look I'm happy about this moment and all but look I've got something to show you guys" Everyone turned there attention to the screen to see the scene where John said about the bet

"Look I know I shouldn't do this on my night but" Chris came up to see is I was alright I just nodded "John I'm not gonna criticize you right now but I need to hear your remark on this so-called bet and you calling me a slut" Soon John Came out with a bouquet of Roses. The whole crowd was booing him. Then he finally got into the ring I quickly stop Chris before he got in Johns face. "Calm down Rico I got this" I said

"Look Adria the bet was just a joke and the slut thing I didn't-" John stop short when he saw me pull out a 20 buck.

"This is what I mean to you a 20 f'ing buck" Soon Maria and Chris was glaring at him.

"No no Adria no your not....I mean come on Adria you know the chemistry we have the love we feel towards one another....I would never make a bet on you I respect you way to much for that....I care for you so deeply"He gave me the roses "So please Adria accept my apology....you know I care about you...I think about you all the time you how i feel- " He was about to rub my face but I turned my head "Adria please" but my face was still turned away from him with a sour look upon my face "You know how I feel about you....remember what I said after our first time I said that you were the only girl for me-" I slapped him across his face and hit with the roses

"You you I cannot believe you.....I liked you John I really did...and you-" John did the outrages thing ever he slapped me back.

"You see....I try to apologize to-" Soon Chris jumped on top of him and beat the crap out of him. I quickly got Chris off of him before he did more damage to John's face.

"Your so lucky that my brother isn't here cause if he were here, he would beat the holy hell out of you...you know what I can't even look at you anymore goodbye John" I soon left the ring in tears walking away while Chris and Maria trailed behind me.

_**Backstage**_

"Dr-Dr wait" Chris said as he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me close

"Oh...god...Chris....I-I don't know what to do"

"Shh it's ok Adria I'm here....calm down everything is gonna be alright" Chris said as he slowly rub my hair.

"Thank you Chris for being there for me"

"Anytime Adria like I said you are like a sister...to...me" Chris stop after he looked into my eyes and soon our faces became close and our lip finally connected. Then it became more passionate. _'No no no I love Matt..but Matt is nothing but a friend here is Chris even if i just met him he makes me feel special' _This kiss stop after my phone started to ring.

"Oh a I need to get that" Chris just nodded and waited for me to hang up.

"Hello.....Randy Randy calm down.....yea he helped me.....he is with me right now.....My brother said thanks"

"Anytime"

"He said anytime......alright....yea the Christmas special is this Sunday for the Wwe...Um Randy that's a bit too much.....hey hey watch your mouth Randy....ok I love you too bye"

"That was an interesting conversation"Chris said wrapping his arms around my waist "Look Adria I'm sorry about the kiss and all"

"It's ok Chris....we were in a moment so it was expected to happen" Then I saw that the camera crew was recording this conversation so I quickly text Chris.

_Chris this whole conversation was taped- babyxlegendxkiller_

_Are you serious damn- Raw_=_Jericho_

"Come let's go" Chris said grabbing my hand

_**Chris's locker...room**_

"Adria I am worried about you in your condition" Chris said rubbing my face _'if only Matt did that'_

"But think about it I may not Chris" I implied

"You didn't even get tested yet"

"Fine....hand me my bag" I said pointing my black bag. He than handed it to me. I search through it to pull out a specific box.

"You had one in your bag" I jut nod "Then take....please just to make sure"

"Ok I will" I went into the bathroom for the moment _'Let's see if your in there little guy' _I said rubbing my stomach

_**Ring**_

"Yes the final thing tonight the Highlight Reel it's been a while hasn't it JR"

"Yea it has let's see what's the highlight tonight"

"Again welcome Atlanta to Raw is Jericho.....tonight I have my friend by my side" He said pointing to me sitting down wearing a cropped hooded pink jacket and a pair of matching capris pants with pink stellios."Cause tonight I have a special highlight Me the sexy beast has a match against the Wwe Champion Edge....and-" Chris was interrupted by the screen turning to show the moment where Christian and Trish embarrass him on Wrestlemania. "Hey who put that on?"

"I did Chris...." Trish came out "You see Chris since I'm back I wanted to remind you of the good times we shared" Trish said getting into the ring "And you Adria I can't wait any longer I want you to fight me tonight" Trish said

"She can't and she won't" Chris said

"Oh what your her dad now....her boyfriend...her pimp-" I slapped her across her face

"That's it Trish your on....and let me explain this not you getting on someone dick all the time"

"That's funny cause you slept with Raven your ex, Matt, John and Edge.....I mean it was part of Me, Edge and Raven's plan for you to sleep with him and to make your life miserable....and after that happen, he said you cried the how time begging him to stop....we had a celebration Edge went to have some alone time with his _friend_ while me and Raven party all night long....and that was not the only thing we did I mean who wouldn't want to with me. I am the 7-time women's champion....the 3-times babe of the year you two are not in my league"

"Wow that makes point that you are indeed a slut Trish" Chris said backing me up "I mean you made me but a foot in my mouth but it's nothing compare of what you've been putting in your mouth.....I mean remember when we went out you I said I blew it but believe your the only one blew'in around here I mean you had Christian,The Rock, Edge,Jeff Hardy, Daddy V, Me plus Raven...guess what you've just won another award...... for the Slut of the Century"

"And they said Kurt Angle sucked" I said adding in to the insults "Thanks for opening up to everyone cause that's what you do best"

"And I'm not in your league....I'm Chris Jericho I'm a sexy beast and Adria she is the baby legend killer, the two magazine cover girl, the youngest Women's Champion, the most downloaded superstar since Randy Orton.....Trish your not even in her league"

"But mostly you are really a FDDBBTBH" I said but Trish knew what I was talking about

"You remember what that means don't ya....let me tell the crowd it mean Filthy, Dirty, Disgusting, Brutal, Bottom feeding, Trash Bag Hoe"The crowd went crazy with laughter

"Did Adriacoholics and the Jericoholics like that....then say it with us"

"She's a Filthy, Dirty, Disgusting, Brutal, Bottom feeding, Trash Bag Hoe" Soon Trish ran away with anger

_**Back-Stage**_

"Adria you can't fight her" Chris said

"Yes I can Chris it will be fine trust me I'll be fine"

"No Adria you won't......please don't do this" Chris said _'if only Matt would do this to me , but he won't I have to realize that me and Matt will never meant to be....so I might as well have Chris' _

"Chris I know your concern but it's not even big it won't get hurt" I replied rubbing my stomach "Look I gotta go get ready for the match I'll see ya around" I sad walking away from him

_**Ring -again**_

"Oh the way to the ring from New Jersey City, New Jersey the Wwe Women's Champion Adria Orton"

_**Here she comes to ruin my day again  
Right away she's start with shouting  
Making this the best week ever  
If only she could scream forever  
Here she comes to pick at my faults again  
Right away she's punching, kicking  
Making this the best week ever  
Better off dead than together**_

I came out wearing simple black pants with a pink sequins bra under a black vest and black converse.

"And the Challenger from Toronto, Canada Trish Stratus" Trish came out and ran up to my face and started to call me names. So I pushed her away and kick her in the stomach and did the twist of fate.

"Now what-" Trish grabbed me from my legs and tripped me. _'Aw shit that hurt like hell' _

Trish grabbed my hair and threw me to the ropes and when I bounced off of it she chick kick me. I soon couldn't get up I was in so much pain. _'My stomach hurts a little.... I can't get up' _Soon Chris came out running towards the ring and hoped in the ring. He saw I was hurt so he called of the match. Then Eric Bishoff (he still work there)

"What the hell are you doing stopping my Championship match?....do you have any idea-" Chris took the mic from Eric

"Why don't you shut the hell up....Do you have any idea how much of an jackass you are Bishoff?.....I told you not to allow Adria in this match.....She was in no condition to fight tonight she is pregnant....and now she and the baby may be in danger.....is this is what you want....I hope your satisfied you stupid son of bitch" Chris then thew the mic at Eric and walked over to me and picked me up.

"Hey Jericho look at me" Chris turned around "Since your so angry and frustrated how about you are suspended from the ring until next Monday" Eric said

"Son of a bitch" Chris said as we retreated back stage

_**Chris's room....again**_

"Chris I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Look Adria I did it because....I care for you real deeply.....I know we just met but I care for you so much...-" then someone knock on the door

"I'll get it" I opened the door to see Mickie and Maria.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell us that you was pregnant" Maria said

"Yea I mean who's the father?" Mickie asked

"It's....ah....it's-"

"I'm the father" Chris said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Wow I never thought you could be a parent Jericho" Mickie confirm

"Well it looks like I will" Chris said

"I'm so happy for you two.....wait are you two an item?" Maria asked

"Yea we are" I said

"Aww what a cute couple well we'll leave you two alone bye lovebirds and Adria we are gonna help you pick names" Mickie said as they left

"So.....we are an item" Chris said

"And your the father of my baby?"

"I had to help you out and besides I choose to be there for you when you have your- our baby even if I'm not the father" Chris gave me a short kiss

"Chris that means so much to me"

"Cause you mean a lot to me Dr-Dr" _'If only Matt....no no Adria he will never just forget about him....he is just a pleasure buddy well not anymore' _

_**Next Morning**_

The next day I open my eyes slowly opened my eyes. I looked around to see that I wasn't in my room. I felt myself on someones chest to find out it was Chris Jericho himself. I laid back down on his chest and heard his heartbeat. _'Wow what a night last night.....Chris I care for you, but I not sure what my feelings are for you....I mean I like ever since you came on Wwf and I didn't just have a crush on you I had a huge crush on you...and to find out that you want to be my baby's father when we only met just yesterday makes me more attracted to you then ever......but Matt I still lov-...like him now.....Chris you mean a lot to me too' _I thought as I played this his hair, soon Chris started to move a little and open his eyes slowly.

"Good-Morning Gorgeous" Chris said kissing my on my forehead

"Good Morning" I replied giving him a kiss on the lips

"What time is it" He asked as I got off of him

"10:30....oh my god I forgot Donnie" I said as I got out of bed wearing Chris's T-shirt

"Who's Donnie?"Chris asked

"My son....my son that I took in" I finally got my iphone out and dial the Nanny's cell "Hello...hey I'm sorry i forgot call and say where I was.....Yea...he did...aw....put him on the phone......hey Do-.....slow down baby your talking to fast....she did you had fun...I'm sorry I wasn't there baby......alright I'll pick you up so we can get some ice-cream...ok bye I love you"

"So....your pregnant and you have a son at home wow....that's a lot to handle Mom" Chris said

"Hey I love kids....but this one is special....this baby is the real thing" I said

"And I'll be waiting to take him or her into my arms as my own" Chris said

"Yup cause this baby is our baby" Me and Chris soon shared a long passionate kiss

"Come on let's go and get ready.....we have to go pick up Donnie" Chris said-parent like

"Wow if I didn't know better I say you are excited to see Donnie?" Putting on my pants

"You say it likes it's a bad thing" Chris said putting his shirt on and his jacket

"Well it's not...." I said walking out the door

* * *

a/n-

aobi- who is the real father of the child?

Lita- I know it's-covers mouth-

aobi- Lita you may be my favorite diva and all but I'll slap you crazy if you tell who it is

Lita-....ok

aobi-ACHOO...good anyway.....could it be Jeff, Matt, John, Edge, Raven or is it really Chris OR CAPTAIN PLANET

Lita- Captain planet?

CP- yes it is I captain planet...protect the environment or I'll fucking kill you

aobi- watch your mouth CP

Lita- how did he get into the story

aobi- since i made him on Smackdown vs Raw 09

Lita- yea about that he looks blue

aobi- duh he is blue

Lita-oh ok

Eugene- Hi -gets sprayed with water by aobi-

aobi- shoo shoo -he runs away-

Lita- that was....weird

aobi- watch this

trish- hi -gets sprayed- you -gets sprayed- uh -leaves-

aobi- ah so much fun

edge- so a-spray-......-slaps her-

Lita- ohh dear

aobi-......-grabs edge's head and bangs it on the wall repeatedly-.....-then stops-.....bad dog -spray-

Lita- um please R&R and comment plus guess who is the father


	16. The Truth can hurt

a/n-

aobi- look readers i have a problem

cece-yea me too

aobi- look SOMEONE im not gonna say who but SOMEONE is sending me comments that they me and my story

cece- and we suck at writing

aobi- AND WE WILL REPORT YOU...YOU-.....I'll stop right there....look if you dislike the story WHOEVER YOU ARE then stop reading it cause no matter what this story will stay the same whether you like it or not

cece- yea so FUCK OFF

aobi-......never heard you curse before.....I'm a bad influence on you

cece- yea you are

aobi- but if you don't like the story then make your own story YOUR OWN WAY not copying me and no stealing MY IDEAS YOU BASTARD WHOEVER YOU ARE

cece- now please enjoy

aobi- and Caobi doesn't own Wwe or the superstars expect Adria

* * *

The Truth can hurt

I decided to go to my Dad's house until Friday. I haven't seen him in four weeks. Chris wanted to tag along ,but I wasn't so sure. My Orton Family could be a lot intimated. Chris really wanted to go so I allowed him to but don't think I will help him when my dad gets to the final question which scared may of my boyfriends. Anyway we finally made it to the house and knocked on the door to see Dad open the door.

"Florina"

"Papi" I said as I jumped into his arms

"How's my flower doing?"

"Good Papi"

"Oh who's this little guy and this big guy" Dad asked pointing to Donnie and Chris

"Papi this is Donnie my adopted son and my boyfriend Chris Jericho...can we come in"

"Sure come on"

We all walked into the living room and I saw Randy's mom.

"Hi Rachel" I said hugging her

"Hey Adria how are you dear?"

"I'm fine" I said rubbing my belly she saw what I was doing but I have her a 'don't tell' look she nodded. "Um......Papi I need to tell you something" I softly while Dad was playing with Donnie, I guess he didn't hear me

"Hey grandson how old are you?" He asked Donnie

"I'm 5 years old" Donnie

"Dad can I talk to you please" I said louder soon he looked at me. I saw that Chris knew what I was about to say.

"Sure Florina what is it?"

"Um....Dad I'm.....pregnant" I closed my eyes but all I heard was his laughter. But I just looked at him with seriousness on my face. Soon he realized that I wasn't laughing.

"Oh your serious" He said I nodded "Who's the father"

"I am sir" Chris said My dad gave him the look. _'oh dear not good'_

"Mmm.....ok so you got my baby girl pregnant" Chris nodded _'Bad choice Chris' _"I just have one question"

"Oh no" Rachel whispered

"Oh my lord" I whispered as Chris tired to sweat with nervous

"I need to use the potty" Donnie said as he left the room

"Are you............................................GONNA CALL ME DAD?" Dad asked with his thumbs up while me and Randy got real close to Chris to see what he would say._'say the right thing Chris....don't pick the wrong answer' _

"Well it depends are you gonna call me son?"

"Ha ha not a bad choice" Dad said as Me and Rachel said 'Phew'

"Wow that wasn't too bad" Chris said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Believe me baby it's only the beginning" I whispered

"What's up Family" Randy said walking in the door

"Andy your home" I said jumping on top of him which made us fall to the floor

"Um....Dria did you gain weight or something?"

"*Gasp* -slap-" I slapped Randy in his face and ran into Chris's arms "He called me fat Rico"

"Hold on.....are....you pregnant?" Randy asked

"Um.....depends on what you mean my pregnant do you mean'

"Adria?"

"Did you get a hair cut?"

"ADRIA MICHELLE ORTON ARE YOU PREGNANY"

"RANDALL KEITH ORTON....I need a drink-" I said as I was about to make my way to the kitchen, but Chris pulled me back

"Adria you can't drink your pregnant with our baby" Chris said

"*sigh* Fine I'll drink some _apple juice_" I said walking away _'With a hint of vodka of course' _

_Later on that day_

"Since we have the Family together it's time for home videos" Dad shouted jumping on the table

"BOB GET OFF THE TABLE NOW" Rachel said hitting him with a broom

"Sorry honey..."

"Oh dear home movies" Randy and I said

"What's so wrong about home movies?" Chris asked

"Well Jericho My dad here puts on the movies when me and Randy and come of our cousins made a show"

"Yea we had a show called 'The Ortons Variety Show" I said "It's where we do silly skits on anything plus we had a real studio but it didn't last long"

"Come to think of it I've haven't seen them since I was 23" Randy said

"Alright then let's out in the first episode" Dad said putting the tape in

Tape #1

_It's the Orton Variety show staring_

_Randall _

_Keith_

_Rick_

_Micheal_

_Sunny_

_And the Orton Girls_

"_Hey everybody my name is Randall Orton"Randy said_

"_My name is Mick and I am the senior the Family" Renell said_

"_He's been a senior all these years and he still hasn't graduate" Micheal said as the crowd cheered "Hi I'm Micheal and I'm just a normal teenage idol" _

"_Hi I'm Keith and that means I'm Kind, Enchanting,__Intelligent,Tender,Hilarious"_

"_I'm Sunny the youngest guy in the family"_

"_Now let's meet the sexy part of the family our sisters" Mandy and Jackie came out_

"_Hi I'm Mandy and I'm Keith, Mick, Micheal, and Sunny's sister"_

"_And I'm Jackie and I'm also there sister" _

"_Alright since everyones here let's get this-"_

"_Hold it right there dudes" I soon came out and the crowd said aw_

"_Oh I forgot this is our real youngest member of the family my sister Amria Orton"_

"_That's right I'm Amria Jackson and nothing goes until I said so" I said Then everyone looked at me "Alright let's go"__**(remember that Adria's birth name was Amria)**_

_Next scene_

_The scene was in a news room and a good friend of the family Kenny Tim was the news reporter._

"_Aliens threaten to destroy Earth until we surrender at 10:00 details at 11:00" He said_

_Tape #2_

_The next scene was on the main stage and I was wearing a blonde wig and a white dress and Sunny was on the piano wearing a police outfit._

"_Ladies and gentlemen the captain and Denise" _

_Soon Sunny played a melody on the piano as I sung._

_**Love **_

_**Love will keeps us together **_

_**Think of me babe when ever **_

_**New girls come in town**_

_**Singing a song**_

_**Don't mess around **_

_**So stop **_

_**Cause I really love you **_

_**Stop**_

_**I've be thinking of you**_

_**Hoping that Love**_

_**Love**_

_**Love will **_

_**Love will keeps us together **_

"_Hi my name is Denise and this is my partner...right captain?" I said,but Sunny remain silent "Well his my silent partner" The crowd laughed "You wanna take a break captain....captain" I then walked over to sunny and waved my hand in his face, but he kept his face straight and didn't say a word."I hope love can keep us together cause obviously this conversation won't"_

_**So stop **_

_**Cause I really love you **_

_**Stop**_

_**I've be thinking of you**_

_**Hoping that Love**_

_**Love will keeps us together **_

"_That was great" Sunny said like a robot_

"_Oh so now you got words" I said_

_Tape #3_

_This scene was like the Cinderella. Which involve me, Mandy, Jackie and our special guest Sonny Bono._

"_Good news ladies I have a glass slippers and one of you lucky ladies need to be able to fit that shoe" Then Jackie and Mandy grabbed the slipper and fought over it until they broke it._

"_Look what you did" Then we all started to fight_

"_Well there goes a half on a million dollars" Sonny said _

_Tape #4_

_The next skit was in a kitchen and Randy,Mick, Keith and Micheal was sitting at the table._

"_What's that"Micheal asked'_

"_Oh this is the new cereal Mom bought it's suppose to be good for you...wanna try it?" Randy asked Micheal as he pass the bowl to Micheal_

"_I'm not gonna try it" Micheal said "What about you Keith?" He pass it to Keith_

"_I'm not gonna try it No"Keith said passing it back to Randy_

"_Hey let's get Mick to try it he'll try anything....here you go Mick" Randy said passing it to Mick. Mick grabbed a spoon and took a bit of it and then he choked on it and fainted._

"_I guess Mick didn't like it"_

_Tape #5_

_The next tape Me and Sunny was on the stage in disco clothes. _

"_Sunny are you wearing those elevator shoes again?" I asked him_

"_Now Amria you know I always wear these shoes"_

"_It looks like you were pressing the down button when you wearing putting them on" the crowd laughed_

"_Why do you always pick on my height?"_

"_Hey I don't dislike you because your height I dislike you for what you really are....short" The crowd laughed again_

_Tape #6_

_Randy and Micheal was walking in the street until they saw a clown._

"_Oh look let's see if we can make him angry?" Randy said_

"_good idea" Micheal said _

"_Hi are you related to Rudolph the deer?"_

"_No I am not" He asked_

"_Well you couldn't fool me with that huge red nose of yours" Micheal said as he took the clowns nose off and threw it to Randy_

"_Ahh you kids get on my nervous" The clown said as he walked away_

_Tape #7_

_The final tape was me and Sunny on stage. I was wearing a black dress with fur on while Sunny was on the piano wearing a black suit._

"_Phew....oh my feet are killing me" I soon took of my heels "Here sugar can you hold on to these for me" I said throwing them to the producer "I don't know about you but I think the feet are the lowest part of the human body" the crowd laughed "Ok Sunny hit me a tune" Sunny played a blues type song. "Hold on hold on.....now what was that you was playing sweetie?" I asked Sunny _

"_Won't you come home Billy" Sunny said _

"_Wait a minute take a good look at me baby" I started to swing my hips and walked around in a circle while the crowd whistle at me. "Now I'll ask you..with a foxy lady like me...would Billy ever leave home?" The crowd laughed _

_**Billy won't ever leave me alone**_

_**Billy won't ever leave me alone**_

_**Billy won't ever leave me alone**_

_**Again**_

_The End_

After it was over Chris was laughing so hard his face was red.

"Wow that was y'all ha....oh god too funny" Chris said

"Shut up" Me and Randy said throwing pillows at him.

"Well it's time for bed.....Donnie I'll give you the guest room....Randy you'll sleep in your old room and Chris and Adria I'm trusting you to sleep in Adria's old bedroom." Dad said

_**Adria's Bedroom**_

I walked into my room and turned on the lights.

"Wow it's still the same" I said as I looked around while Chris put our stuff in the room.

"I guess you like the color red" Chris said

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you room is red and so is your bed and floors"

"Yea it is" I said looking at my old pictures

"You wasn't kidding when you said you had a crush on me" Chris said as he looked at the big poster of him on my bathroom door that had hearts around it.

"Hey what can I say I'm a Jericholic" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"And I'm a Adriacoholic" Chris said as he kissed me gently

"Well I better get change for bed" I said looking through Chris's bag

"Why are you looking through my bag?"

"To get your T-shirt and boxers so I can wear them" I said taking off my shirt.

"Hold on" Chris walked over to me and went on his knees and his head on my stomach

"Hey Baby Boop...it's Papa Chris...how's my little girl in there?" Chris said to my stomach

"How are you so sure that it''s a girl?" I said

"I don't I just feel that she is" Chris said getting up of his knees "I love you"

"....I love you too" I said kissing him softly then I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out I saw that Chris was already in my bed with his PJ pants on.

"Wow you look sexy in my Y2J shirt" Chris said

"What can I say I'm a sexy beast"I said getting into bed and falling into Chris's embrace

"Night baby"

"Night Chris"

"And good night Baby Boop" Chris said kissing my stomach

* * *

**_I was gonna stop it short but I knew you guys would get mad so keep reading. :D_**

_**Raw**_

"Wow JR this month has been very hard on Adria" Micheal said

"Yea I mean she's pregnant with who's kid.....I believe it's Jericho's kid?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I mean did you see how protective he was with Adria when Trish was in the ring with her" JR said

"Yea that is true, but let's get back to our Christmas special"

Backstage-_(being film)_

I was walking around back stage looking for Jeff until I finally found him near the arena entrance.

"Hey Jeffy" I said

"Hey Adria there....are you ok I mean being pregnant and all and I heard you have to pick two divas that can fight over your belt tonight it must be hard"

"Yea I mean all the girls keeping being so nice to me so I could pick them"

"So who's your choices?"

"Your just gonna have to wait like everyone else" Then my phone rang I saw it was Chris so I put it on speaker

"Hey Chris baby"

"Hey Darling"

"Hey Jericho" Jeff said smirking

"What up Jeff"

"Nothing much just keeping Adria safe from danger"

"Thanks man anyway Adria baby I need you to be careful walking around while your pregnant ok" Chris said

"Of course she'll be fine....don't worry Jericho I'll watch her for you"

"Alright call you later Adria"

"Bye Chris love you"

"Love you too" I hung up

"Wow so is Jericho really the father of your child?"

"Yes he is" I said smiling

"Well he's a lucky bastard" Jeff responded

"Anyway I gotta go see ya" I went to the curtain to me Randy and waited for our song to play.

_**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside.**_

Me and Randy came out the back hand in hand. Randy helped me get into the ring and handed me a mic.

"What's up all Divas and Gents of California" I said the crowd cheered "Look.....um it's been a real good time being Women's Champion.....but it's time for me to give it up for a while....and I have to choose which two lucky Divas get to fight over the Women's Championship belt......so my two lucky divas are Maria and Layla"They both came out and thanked me. I said your welcome and I walked out of the ring and sat next to JR and Micheal at the announcer table and told Randy he could go backstage while I was out here and the match started.

"Hey Adria nice to see you out here" Micheal said

"Thank you I mean it's a pleasure to be sitting here next to you guys"

"It's a pleasure to be sitting next to you too Adria" JR said

"So Adria why did you pick Maria and Layla for?"

"Well I mean they never had a title match for the Wwe Women's Championship so I wanted to give them that chance to" I said

"Well what I really want to know is how's your little bundle of joy down there" Micheal said

"Hahaha actually me and my baby is doing great and um actually Chris got to meet my dad Cowboy Bob and we had a great time there with my son Donnie, he was there too and ah yea Randy came out to the house and we had a great time"

"Wow so any names yet?" Micheal said

"Actually no but Chris is hoping for a girl he actually gave the baby a nickname called 'Baby Boop'...and I'm not sure what the name is so you'll just have to wait" The match was over and Maria had won the match. Soon they exited the match and left. I was about to leave the table, but Trish came out and so did John and Edge and they went into the ring.

"Hey Adria where you going?.....Your not Leaving are you not yet....come in the ring please just for a moment" Trish said. _'I thinks this is a trap but if I don't get in there what will happen' _So I decided to go. I step in slowly and looked scared a little.

"No no don't be scared Adria.....I mean we only wanna talk and help you say who is the _real_ baby's daddy is....cause You and me know Jericho isn't not the father"

"Yes he is Trish" I said

"No he isn't Adria he's not come on tell the truth.....we have two candidates that can be the baby's father" Trish said walking around "Tell the truth Orton" I kept silent "Oh you can't talk ok then I'll tell it for you.....you see it could be Matt Hardy himself or it could be my buddy here Edge" I just looked away "Ha so it could be them right....see I knew it.... so much for Chris being happy about the baby huh" I jumped on top of Trish and started to slap her then Edge and John pushed me off of Trish. Than Randy and Jeff came out and jumped on Edge and John. Soon Trish,Edge and John exited the ring.

"Adria remember this I MAY BE THE FATHER OF THAT BABY AND I HOPE TO BE SO" Edge said smirking as I glared at him.

"You bastard you will never be my baby's father NEVER I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL"

"I'LL SEE YOU-"' Then Matt came and knocked Edge over

Then Raven came out and pushed Matt off of Edge.

"That's it I had it since you guys want to fight so badly then you'll have a match a six-man tag team match....Edge, John and Raven vs Matt, Jeff and Randy" Eric sad as the crowd cheered "Not tonight of course" We glared "You guys are gonna fight at _New Year's Resolution_" Eric said

_**Back-Stage**_

All four of us was in Randy's room silent not saying a word to each other. _'I can't take this silence anymore I need to get this of my chest' _

"Looks guys" they looked at me "I-I.....I'm so sorry this is all my fault....I never" I started to cry "I never meant for any of this to happen.....this is all my fault I shouldn't have came to Raw I should have never slept with Edge or Matt and i should have never got Chris involved" I cried even hard. They all had a soft emotion on there face. "I-I have made so many mistakes in my life.....I wanted a better life.....I wanted for all this pain to leave me be.....but karma is so terrible.....you guys may hate me for doing this to you guys" I wiped my eyes "But I can't stay here any longer.....I'm sorry to you Randy and Jeff but I'm so so sorry I did this to you Matt" I looked at Matt "But look.....I can't stay here any longer" I went to the door "And Matt...." I took a pause for a moment "Nevermind" I left the room and heard my name being called, but I didn't I kept running_ 'I have to get out of here I can't stay here any longer......" _I thought as I walked outsidesoon I stopped to caught my breathe. _'Next week.....is the last you'll hear of me Wwe' _I thought as I looked at the stadium.

* * *

a/n-

aobi- what was Adria about to say to Matt? And who is the father Matt or Edge? OR BATMAN

cece- ok whats with the superheros that are not even dealing with the story first is was Captain Planet then on myspace you said you loved Robin and Aqua man now it's Batman any more Justice ledge you wanna name?

aobi- YEA ROAD RUNNER

cece- hiss not even a hero his a cartoon form Warna Brorthers

aobi- so but anyway Do you think Adria will ever come back...Mmm and also should I make a sequel?

readers-YES

aobi- GREG I'LL KILL YOU -runs after him-

cece- Aobi watch out for that......-aobi runs into a tree- tree HERE I COME

Carlito- um.....you will be cool if R&R and comment this chapter cause Carlito said said-

The rock- IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAID the only point is that I the rock will be here on CAOBI next chapter cause can you smellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll what the rock i cooking?


	17. Making the Last Chances

a/n-

aobi- the last chapter wow

cece- yea we have come a long way

aobi- anyway we would like to thank so people for being our top readers

cece-we would like to thank **Kayla Smiley** for being our first review YAYAY

aobi- and **Punkhead, Mandy aka Living on the Edge** your guys are the best

cece-** DX-Dynamite, PalaceofWisdomPrincess, and WillamTA **

aobi- and everyone else who has read our story and please enjoy our last chapter

cece- Caobi don't own Wwe or

* * *

_**Making the last Chance**_

These few week has brought me love, pleasure but pain all in one blow. First I met these three guys who liked me a lot and had sex with Matt one of the Hardy siblings. Which led me with so many foes that hate me to my core. So then I lost Jeff but gain him as a friend. Then I had sex with John Cena for one night when I was a little drunk but soon he took advantage and made dirty comments about me so he turned on me. After I was confronted by Edge who raped me in the process. I go to Matt for comfort only to find out either Edge or Matt is my baby's father. Soon I met Chris Jericho who changed my whole being....He makes me feel special even if I'm pregnant we stills calls me sexy which makes me either thinks he's horny or he wants me to smile. Either way I love it but Chris is willing to be my baby's father when he knows who's the real father. Against the odds he wants to be there and I can't turn him away. So I'm keeping my baby and making Chris Jericho the father whether the real father likes it or not. Which leads me to leave the Wwe for a while until my baby is born and I have the courage to come back some one new and better even if my personality is rude I can't show innocents in me anymore not now not never.

I was sitting in my locker room thinking threw all the things I have done and want to do in the future. _'Baby Boop you are my only key to happiness...This time I'm doing whats best for me and you Baby Boop' _My thoughts were interupped by a knock on my door. I get up and open the door to be face-to-face with Layla herself.

"Hey"

"Hey can I come in?"

"Yes come in" I said as I moved to the side to allow her to get in.

"Adria look I know that your leaving but I want to say thank you"

"For what?" I said with a soft chuckle

"For giving me inspiration to become something of myself.....after what you've been through i just wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"Wonder how you can still smile after what Edge, John, Raven and Trish did to you and your pregnant with either Edge's or Matt's baby but in love with Chris Jericho how can you?"

"Just as you said I'm pregnant I'm bringing a new life to the world it my be a scary world but a world of love from me which I have always had when I was little.....My dad had a one night stand with my mom but my dad still loved me for it cause he would say to me _When I saw your mother...I did have lust for her I loved her cause I knew that she was the woman to bear my daughter_ and at first I thought he was crazy but I get it now he saw the godlessness in my mother and he would say he still sees it in me. I'm bringing the next goddess in to the world and I hope for the best of her life. Cause she is my last chance to starting over.....that's why I smile each day knowing she is a new me and with Chris by my side every step of the way makes me love him more and more"

"Wow that was the saddest story ever" Layla said with teary eyes

"*giggles* I'm going to be a mother and I plan give her the best in life.....but right now I have fans to say goodbye to for 9 months" I said standing up and searching through my bed. "Cause to nigh is where I started over"

_**Ring**_

I stood in the middle of the ring wearing a Black Off the Shoulders Ruched Tie Sweater Dress and black pump with my hair in a bun under a black hat._'My last....time'_

"Whats up all Divas and Gents of Miami" I said as the crowd cheered "Um.......look I came out here to say something very important" I took a pause "I will be leaving the Wwe for while....and I may come back after my baby is born but I just have to say you guys my fans has been there with me here since Day one of my days in the Wwe it's really hard for me to leave but I have to take care of my unborn baby.....I am so happy to entertain you guys and I hope I do it in the future thank you" I felt the tears fall from my eye as I saw the _'Good luck'_ signs the fans waved in the air. I turned around and walked slowly towards he ropes until I saw Matt walking down the ramp.

"Adria....look I didn't come out here to make you life harder but have something very important to ask you" Matt said as he made his way into the ring. I looked at him with sadden eyes knowing what he my say is gonna make me run away.

"Adria am I.....am I the father of your unborn child?" I covered my mouth and turned away from him._'It's either now or never'_ I thought. Then I felt Matt's hand on my shoulder which made me turn his way. "Please Adria I need to know....am I" I kept silent for a while....

"Matt....you are....the father" I closed my eyes and wiped the tears away. I opened them up and saw that Matt's face was looking at the floor. _'Matt you mean so much to me but you don't love me like I love you.....so this is the end for our little affair games Matt I'm sorry' _I walked past Matt and made my way up the ramp.

"Adria......do you love me?" I stopped short on the ramp "Cause what if I was to say I fell hopelessly in love with you" I kept my back towards him and soon I felt my feet move for me.

By the time I got to the entrance I stopped and turned around to him with my face tear stained.

"I....I....I did but now it's different....I'm sorry Matt but I can't love you good-bye for now" I turned around "And Matt you are not allowed in my baby's life I'm sorry but we can't mix love and lust" I walked out the arena with out a word to say to anyone. I made my way to Chris's room cause right now I need him more than ever.

I opened the door ad saw that Chris was sitting silent on the couch looking at the screen. I shut the door which got Chris's attention and made him run up to me and catch me in his arms as I cried softly.

"Chris even though I loved Matt I want to be with you.....I'm don't love Matt like I use to....I know it may be a hard road dealing with me but please will you stay with me please your the only person I have left-" I was cut off by Chris's lips covering mine soon after Chris broke the kiss.

"Adria I love you so much from the bottom of my heart.....I have never felt like this ever.....I know you may have loved Matt but I want to make you love me more then ever... I know that sounds selfish but you have no idea how much I care and love about you....you make me smile seeing you wake up to me each morning and if we stay together even longer I would love to have you as my wife....and that baby will still get the best love I can offer even if she isn't mine I would still be there not matter what I'll be there for you, Donnie and the baby" Chris said

"Chris you don't know how much that means to me I love you"

"And I will always love you Adria"

* * *

a/n-

aobi- I know it was short but we want you guys leaning on your chairs

cece- we are so sad that this is the end or is it

aobi-Mmm what if we were to stay that we may make a sequel

cece- but we are not sure if we should

aobi- thank you guys for reading and we hope to hear what you think of the whole story

cece- wow this is the end -cries-

aobi- oh damn now she is crying great if anyone needs me I'll be playing Gears of War

cece- NO NOT THAT GAME IT GIVES ME NIGHTMARE

aobi- no wonder why you unplug the t.v at night so i won't play it WELL OH WELL I'M PLAYING IT

cece- NO YOU ARE NOT -jumps on aobi-

Jeff- CAT FIGHT

STAND BY

Lita- um.....Caobi hopes that you R&R and please vote

Caobi- BYE BYE


	18. sequel

**_a/n-_**

**_aobi- I made the sequel YAY_**

**_cece- look on our page for Change is either Good or Bad _**

**_aobi- SEE WE TOLD YA WE WOULD MAKE A SEQUEL_**

**_cece- your in my ear_**

**_aobi- sorry_**

**_cece- but we hope you enjoy and thank you Living on the Edge aka MANDY _**

**_aobi- and DX-Dynamite for giving us ideas _**

**_CAOBI- BYE BYE  
_**


End file.
